


Stars In The Universe

by XDiamond_GodX



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 31,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDiamond_GodX/pseuds/XDiamond_GodX
Summary: After Steven leaves Beach City, things seem to be going well until Connie breaks up with him. Distraught, he finds himself in Echo Creek where he meets a girl going through a similar breakup...
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Original Male Character(s), Marco Diaz & Jackie Lynn Thomas, Star Butterfly & Steven Universe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Intro

Greetings and Salutations, dear readers. Welcome to my Stareven Story called "Stars of the Universe"!

This will take place in an AU where Steven has left Beach City, but Star still has her magic(you'll see why as we go on).

Anyway, I wanted to do Stareven Story for a while now and I'm glad I have the chance now.

So sit back, relax and enjoy some nice crossover shipping goodness!


	2. You're Breaking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be looking up for Steven now that he's on the road until he gets a call from Connie..

(Steven's POV)

Driving on the road, I felt so free. The music on the radio, the sights on all sides. Things were finally looking up for me now that I've left Beach City. But that doesn't mean I won't ever go back. No matter what happens, that is my home. The Gems, no matter what issues we've had, are my family. I promised that I would keep in contact. Why wouldn't I?

But it wasn't easy for them to see me go. I still remember....

*Two Weeks Earlier....*

"WAHHHHH!" Peridot wailed as she hugged me. If you hadn't guessed, I had told her and the others I was leaving Beach City. And needless to say, they were NOT happy about that. 

"Peridot, you think it's any easier on us to see Steven leaving? Try having those same feelings while being someone who held him in her arms when he was still a baby." Amethyst said as I rolled my eyes and blushed while Connie giggled.

"Really, Amethyst? You just had to get one last rib in there before I left?" I asked as she smiled. I can't lie: I was going to miss her and everyone else.

"You know I had to. I won't be able to with you gone. Well, at least until we get the news of you and Connie getting married. Speaking of which, when's the wedding anyway?" She asked as me and Connie blushed. We had just started dating not too long ago and already the questions/rumors had started. 

"Amethyst, we just started dating. A bit early to be thinking about marriage, don't you think?" Connie said as I walked over to her and we kissed each other on the lips, much to the amusement of Amethyst and Garnet.

"I still remember when you were afraid to talk to Connie. Now you two are smooching." Amethyst said, but she was ignored by Connie and I.

"Don't breakfast without me. Text me when you get to the bed and breakfast, alright?" She said as I nodded and we kissed again. 

"Oh boy. Better be careful or else I'm going to end up with grandchildren faster than I thought." Dad said as everyone else laughed.

"Oh come on, Dad. Not you too." I groaned as Connie giggled.

"If we did do that, I'd make sure we'd use protection. Not saying we will, but just so you don't worry about having any little Stevens or Connies running around." She said as everyone laughed.

"Well. Let me get on the road before traffic picks up." I said as I hugged and kissed the Gems.

"We love you, Steven. We'll always be your family." Garnet said tearfully 

"I love you guys too." I said as I hugged them, almost not wanting to let go. These 3 have always been everything to me. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are not only my family, but my motivation to do the things I did that saved the Earth and universe.

As I got in the Dondai and drove off, I waved goodbye to the Little Homeworld Gems. I saw Onion tearfully holding my old Cheeseburger Backpack. I'd miss him as well. 

But it was time to finally start thinking about me.

*Back in the Present Time*

Now here I am two weeks later. Connie and I met at the bed and breakfast and...well I'll leave THAT a secret. But as I said, things were looking up. I stopped at the gas station to fill up my tank when I got a phone call from Connie.

*Hey Steven. You busy?*

"No. I've always got time for you. How's the College hunt going?" I asked.

*Well. I found a college. And the person who gave me a tour is the son of an old college friend of my Mom's. And..well he took a liking to me.*

"Does he know you have a boyfriend already?" I asked.

*Well...no. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Steven, I don't think it's fair to you if we date anymore. Especially with me going to college now. And I think we'd both be happier if we found someone else. I need someone that not only I can take care of, but can take care of me too, y'know?*

"What? But...." I began to say, heartbroken at what I was hearing.

*I'm sorry, Steven. It's not you as much as it is me. I gotta go. Take care of yourself, OK?"*

I was in pure disbelief. Connie had broken up with me. The gas tank was filled up, so I went to the attendant and paid for the gas before driving off. I didn't even want to be anywhere near Beach City. I didn't even want to go to Charm or Empire City. 

I just needed to find somewhere completely new where I could forget about it all...


	3. Dying Starco/A Sister's Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile in Echo Creek, Star Butterfly gets heartbreaking news from her boyfriend Marco Diaz while Connie and her new boyfriend Koda incur the wrath of a furious Amethyst back in Beach City...

(Star's POV)

Things have been so much different since the battle against Mina. I kept thinking I would have a choice to make: Magic or Marco. Well, it turns out I didn't have to make that choice at all thanks to a dual spell by Eclipsa and my Mom. They worked together as they should have done the whole time. We still have our magic, but its just that in the human world, we appear human. In other words, I don't have anything on my cheeks in the human world.

But magic or no magic, at least I still had my Marco. In fact, we were going on a date today. That's why I was heading to his house. But when I got there, I was surprised to see Marco sitting there with Jackie. Both were holding hands.

"Marco. What's going on? We have a date today, don't we?" I asked as Jackie looked at Marco, who looked back at me before sighing.

"Star, look: I care about you. I always will. But....my parents....well they feel like it's better if we just stay friends. And trust me: That isn't my choice by a long shot. They were really worried about me with all of that magic action with Mina and Eclipsa and your Mom. I have a sister that needs her brother. My Mom kept telling me that. They don't hate you or blame you at all. But they feel like maybe it's best if you and I just see other people while staying best friends." Marco said, sadness clear in his voice as Jackie hugged him and motioned for me to come join the hug, which I did.

I was hurt. But this wasn't Marco's choice. It was his parents just being parents and I could totally understand that. But it didn't make the pain hurt any less. 

I hugged them before leaving. I just wanted to be alone, even though I'm sure that isn't what Marco or Jackie wanted me to do.

*Meanwhile*

(Narrator's POV)

"Ugh. Man, it's not even been a month and I'm already missing Steven. It's harder to clean up when he isn't here." Amethyst groaned as she was cleaning up around the house per Pearl's orders. Normally, she'd have Steven to help her out, but since he was gone, she was on her own.

*Knock Knock*

"Who could that be? It's open! Come in!" Amethyst said as the door opened and Connie walked in with a tall Indian boy in what looked to be a polo shirt and jeans, much to the confusion of Amethyst.

"Hey Amethyst. What's up? Are you busy?" Connie asked as the Purple Gen just glared at her for a moment, hoping to the Stars that Connie hadn't done what she thought she had done to Steven.

"Connie. Who is this guy?" Amethyst asked as the boy looked at the Purple Gem with a bit of disgust.

"My name is Koda Bava. I'm Connie's new boyfriend." The boy said in a snobbish tone that made Amethyst want to punch him. 

"Oh are you now? Well did she mention that she already has a boyfriend who just so happens to be my brother?" The Purple Gem asked, now ready to beat the crap out of both of them.

"Oh you mean Stephen or whatever his name is? Yeah, Connie told him off as best as she could. He didn't sound like he took it well either if I heard correctly during their phone conversation." Koda said with no remorse in his voice for Steven as Amethyst looked ready to explode.

"Amethyst, please hear me out..." Connie began to say...

"Get. Out. Now." Amethyst said in a low and angered voice.

"Hey now you listen to me!..." Koda began to say until Amethyst slammed him throat first against the wall!

"GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE! BOTH OF YOU! AND IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, CONNIE, I'LL PUT MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR NON-EXISTENT ASS THAT YOUR MOM IS GONNA HAVE TO SURGICALLY REMOVE IT! NOW YOU AND YOUR ASSHOLE NEW BOYFRIEND GET THE HELL OUT!" Amethyst roared as Connie and Koda ran out in fear.

After calming down with a few deep breaths, Amethyst sighed and looked up at the family portrait of her, Garnet, Pearl and Steven. How in the world was she going to tell this to Garnet, Pearl and Greg? And who knows what state of mind Steven's in. Quickly grabbing her phone, she tried calling Steven. And just as she feared, it went right to his voicemail.

"This isn't good. This isn't good at all..." The Purple Gem said with worry as she could only imagine Steven's heartbroken reaction to Connie dumping him for a stuck up jerk like Koda as Lapis and Peridot walked in the house.

"Everything alright, Amethyst? We just saw Connie and some other human running like they saw a Gem beast." Peridot said as Amethyst sighed.

"Yeah. That Gem Beast was me. I might as well be with how angry I am at Connie and her new boyfriend!" The Purple Gem angrily replied as Lapis crossed her arms.

"Wait. New Boyfriend?!? What about Steven?!? Does he know about this?!?" The blue Gem asked.

"Sadly, yeah. Connie broke up with him over the phone and when I called him to check on him, he didn't answer. Now I'm even more worried. But I still have to let Garnet, Pearl and Greg know and THAT'S gonna be tough. " Amethyst sighed as she crossed her arms and tried to think of what to do.


	4. Blackout/Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still distraught over Connie breaking up with him, Steven's stress causes him to black out just as he arrives in Echo Creek and just as Star as clearing her own head of her own breakup...

(Steven's POV)

My mind just drifted as I drove. Things were finally beginning to look up and now Connie breaks up with me. I couldn't believe it. I should have known there would be guys she'd see in college that were way better than me. I couldn't believe I was so stupid to believe a girl like Connie would ever be with a guy like me. 

I'm not surprised at all. Look at what I put her and everyone else through when I got corrupted. I wouldn't be surprised if they were glad I was gone. I just wanted to forget about it all. I looked at the sign ahead. As upset as I was, I kept my eyes on the road and noticed I was near a place called Echo Creek. 

"Never heard of it. Maybe that's a good place to go." I said to myself as I pulled into the exit that led into Echo Creek. As I drove through, the town seemed like a pretty peaceful place. Maybe this was a good place to forget it all and start fresh. 

I stopped at a nearby park to plan my next move. Looking at my phone, I noticed I had a bunch of missed calls from Amethyst and a text as well. Looking at the text, I facepalmed:

*Heard about what Connie did. Please don't let it keep you away from everyone. Call me when you can.-Love, Amethyst.*

"Great. Now I'm going to get questions from them as well. Can anything go my way at all?" I asked myself as I suddenly felt light headed as I felt my head fall foward. The last thing I saw was the steering wheel as I fell face first and blacked out.

*Meanwhile*

(Star's POV)

I took a walk by myself through town. I decided to head to the park to clear my mind of what I just had to experience. Maybe a bit of fresh air would help me--

"He's not moving! Is he OK?!?" I overheard someone cry out as I rushed to the scene. A group of people were surrounding what looked like a Dondai. And I gasped as I could see the driver facedown and unconscious! 

"Everyone get out of the way!" I exclaimed as I used a spell to unlock the door of the vehicle and caught the driver just before he could collapse to the ground on his own. Curly black hair, a pink jacket and a black shirt with a yellow star on it. At that moment, I saw Marco and Jackie rush over.

"Marco! Call the hospital!" I exclaimed as Marco pulled out his phone and dialed 911 while I stayed by the driver's side. For some reason, I didn't want to leave him.

*Meanwhile*

(Narrator's POV)

"I can't believe Connie would do that to Steven! And you're saying he still hasn't answered the phone, Amethyst?" Pearl asked as Amethyst shook her head. She had told Pearl, Garnet and Greg the news about how Connie dumped Steven and who she dumped him for.

"This Koda sounds like a real piece of work. How could Connie dump Steven for someone like that?!?" Greg asked, worried about his son's mental state. Being dumped was not an easy thing to deal with. He knew that for a fact having been dumped plenty of times in his younger years.

"And at the worst time. *sighs* I have to know if Steven is alright. He hasn't answered his phone and that alone is making me worry." Amethyst said. She normally was pretty carefree. But when it came to Steven, she's always been that concerned and protective older sister. Even in earlier years when she was more irresponsible and inconsiderate, she may have teased Steven a lot. But she made it clear that only SHE could do it and didn't like anyone else messing with him.

"I'm positive Steven knew we'd find out and didn't want us to be involved." Garnet said as Lapis scoffed.

"Exactly! He knew that if we found out about this, Connie would be dead! Gah, I just wanna find that scrawny humam bitch and just wring her neck!!" The blue Gem snapped.

"That won't do any good." Bismuth said crossing her arms.

"Yeah. Why waste energy doing that when I have tools that could do it for you?" Peridot said with a snicker until Garnet, Pearl and Bismuth shot her an angry "shut your mouth right now" look, silencing the green Gem.

"*sighs* Anyway. I'll try again. There's gotta be a way I can get in contact with him. I'll let you guys know if I talk to him." Amethyst said as she walked off, hoping that her brother was alright.

"We could try to track his phone to find out where he is---" Pearl began to suggest until Garnet stopped her.

"All that would show is that we have a lack of trust in him and that isn't what we need right now. But at the same time, this is serious and we may need to do that. We'll wait a bit longer. If he doesn't call, then we track his phone." The fusion said as Pearl and Greg nodded in agreement.


	5. Meeting The Diaz Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up in the hospital, Steven meets the Diaz Family, Jackie and Star. After a flustered Star heads back into the hallway, Heckapoo reveals the source of power she alluded to...

(Star's POV)

"Is he going to be OK? What have the doctors said, Dad?" Marco asked his Dad as he, Jackie and Mrs Diaz were at the hospital after that boy was brought in. I don't know why, but I didn't want to leave until I knew he was alright.

"The doctors say he's regained consciousness. They found his phone and thought about calling someone he knows, but his phone died on the way here. So they can't do anything until it charges and he didn't have his charger on him. But the strange thing is that he seems very adamant on not having his family involved. So even when it charges, they can't unless he says they can." Mr Diaz said, worrying me.

"Why wouldn't he want his family to know he's in the hospital?" I asked. If this boy didn't want his family knowing that he was in the hospital, then that could only mean two things to me: Either they hurt him and he ran away or he ran away and they didn't know he left.

"I don't know. Maybe we can ask him? And by "we", I mean you, Star." A voice said as the group looked at saw a red haired girl with cinnamon skin. Marco and I knew right away who it was.

"Heckapoo? What are you doing here?" Marco asked. Even in human form, Heckapoo was easy to spot. Her human form is just a normal looking version of her magic form(minus the flaming candle horns and spiky fur like skin).

"Bored, mostly. But mainly because I detected a strong magical presence from this dimension and wanted to check it out. It led me here and oddly enough it's stronger than ever now that I'm in here." She explained.

"Well I'm here. But you know how strong I am. Then again, who else could it be?" I asked. Who could be here that could exude magical energy? If someone like that was here, wouldn't I have been able to notice?

"Well, I'll say this: Whoever it is dwarfs you in power, Star. This is a power I haven't experienced in a looong time, so keep your eyes peeled and your senses open. Your Mom and Eclipsa sent me to warn you, but really I'm just glad to see you guys again ever since the thing with Mina. How's life as a normal teen treating you?" Heckapoo asked. It was nice to see her as a concerned friend. The battle with Mina changed us all and made us realize how much we need to value each other.

But just as I was about to respond...

"Excuse me, Diaz family? You may come in now. The doctor has decided that since you all called the ambulance, you should be allowed to see Steven since you all were concerned." The nurse who came out said. 

*Meanwhile*

(Steven's POV)

"Dear, are you sure you don't want us to call your family?" The nurse asked me as I nodded.

"Yes. I don't want them involved unless I call them myself. It's...complicated. That's all I'll say about it, OK?" I said as the nurse sighed. I felt bad because it was clear she only wanted to help me. But the last thing I needed was the Gems or Dad getting involved. I need to deal with this on my own.

"Excuse me, Mr Universe? You have visitors. The family that called the ambulance wanted to see if you were alright." Another nurse said as she came in, followed by a man and his wife along who I guessed was their son and a girl with blue streaks in her hair. But it was the girl that came in last that got me: Blonde hair like Sadie's but straight rather than curly. 

"How are you feeling? You gave us quite a scare, sweetie." The man's wife said.

"Heh. I'm OK. I...just blacked out, I guess. Don't know how that could have happened." I lied. Why lie to these people when they're being so kind to me?

"Um....*blushes* I'm glad you're OK. I was worried that you weren't going to make it." The blonde girl said as I blushed. Why was I blushing? It's the same thing I once felt for Connie. Why was I feeling it for this girl? I don't even know her name!

"Oh! All of this and you don't even know who we are. We are the Diaz family. This is my wife. This is our son Marco and his girlfriend Jackie and this is his best friend Star Butterfly." Mr Diaz said as I tried to smile. It's only fair that I introduce myself as well.

"My name is Steven Universe. I'm sorry I made you all worry about me." I said as Marco smiled.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Steven. Don't stress yourself out anymore than you already seem to be, dude. Besides, Star was the one who told us what's going on." He said as Star blushed and looked away.

"Uh...well I was worried. Anybody would be, OK? Just stop, Marco." She said as she quickly left the room, much to everyone's confusion, mine included.

(Star's POV)

Ugh, that Marco! How could he just go and say all that?!? 

"So how's your crush doing, Star?" Heckapoo asked with a chuckle as I glared at her. She clearly meant Steven.

"It's not like that, OK? And anyway, why are you still here? Don't you have to report back to Mom and Eclipsa?" I asked in annoyance.

"Yeah. But I wanna talk to Steven myself first. When he gets out of here, of course. Don't want to attract any uneeded attention that I'm sure he doesn't want." She replied as I just looked at her in pure confusion before I put two and two together.

"Wait a minute. The powerful magical source you guys sensed....you don't mean....?" I asked as Heckapoo nodded.

"Mhmm. The source of magical energy that we sensed...is Steven."


	6. Stronger than her/Garnet's Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heckapoo reassures Star that Steven is in no danger from the Magical High Commission while Garnet decides to use her Future Vision for the sake of Steven's well being...

(Star's POV)

"You can't be serious!" I exclaimed as Heckapoo shushed me, trying to keep what she just told me discreet as to not cause alarm. Here's the issue: I WAS ALREADY PRETTY ALARMED! 

"Easy, Star. You wanna scare everyone? The human world and magic world still aren't on stable grounds yet after what Mina did. Imagine what might happen if this got out right away? Steven already seems like he's been through the wringer. And besides, your Mom and Eclipsa don't see him as a threat otherwise you-know-who would be with me." Heckapoo said as I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly who she meant by "you-know-who". Steven wasn't getting put in a crystal by that idiot as long as I had anything to say about it.

"Rhombulus isn't getting his snake hands on Steven. Not a chance. But what gets me is what you told me earlier: Is Steven really stronger than me?" I asked. Truthfully, that did worry me a bit. But seeing how timid Steven seemed a moment ago, it was hard to believe. But he did seem like he had been through a lot, so I wasn't ruling anything out just yet without proof.

"To be honest, his power seems hard to gauge. It seems like he has endless reserves of it. It seems infinite. But from what we gathered, yes: He's stronger than you. In fact, I don't even think Rhombulus's crystals would be powerful enough if Steven ever went all out. But as I said: Your Mom nor Eclipsa see Steven as a threat. And besides...*chuckles* you seem to care quite a bit about him, Star. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're getting a crush...." Heckapoo said with a chuckle as I blushed. But before I could reply...

"Hey Star." Marco said as he came out of Steven's room.

"Hey Marco. Is Steven OK?" I asked as Marco nodded.

"Yeah. But he still seems really against calling his family. We don't know what could've happened and he isn't telling us what's wrong. The doctors can't force him to talk and they need his consent before they do anything involving his family. So it's kind of deadlocked here: Steven won't talk and the doctors can't do anything about it. So everyone is at a loss here." He explained as Heckapoo and I looked at each other.

"Kinda have to wonder now: Why is he so against getting in contact with his family? There's more to Steven than we think there is and I don't think it's all good." Heckpoo said as I got a determined look on my face as I headed back into Steven's room before Marco or Heckapoo could stop me.

*(A/N: I know it's a Hell of a time to switch scenes, but I promise: We'll come back to this later. But for now, how about we check back in with the crew in Beach City?)*

*Back in Beach City*

(Narrator's POV)

"Agh! OK! We've waited long enough! Now we need to track Steven's phone--" Pearl began to say until Garnet glared at her.

"No." The fusion said, much to the outrage of Pearl!

"What?!? But you said if Steven didn't--" Pearl began to say until Garnet removed her visor, revealing 3 very annoyed(and close to angry) eyes!

"I know what I said, Pearl! That's why we'll have waited long enough when I SAY it's been long enough! Not before I say so and certainly not after another one of your overbearing displays! Do you understand or do I have make it a bit more clear by putting you in a bubble?" The fusion snapped, but soon calmed down after seeing the terrified looks on Pearl, Amethyst's and Greg's faces after her outburst.

"*sighs* I'm sorry, Pearl. Everyone. I'm just as worried as the rest of you. I'm trying to resist using my Future Vision to see if Steven's alright. I want to show that I trust him even when we're not there to watch over him." She explained as she hugged Pearl, calming the pale Gem down.

"Garnet, I think we all trust Steven. But when it comes to his well being? I think that should be top priority in this case. Even if he thinks we don't trust him, that can always be fixed. But if his life is in danger or he's possibly suicidal, then I think we should do whatever it takes to make sure he's safe, regardless of what may happen afterward." Pearl said.

"Yeah. You using your Future Vision doesn't mean we don't trust him. It just means we love him and are worried. And I'm sure he'd understand even if he's a bit mad about it at first." Amethyst said as Garnet smiled.

"Alright Then. Give me a moment to look..." Garnet said as she put her hands to her head. She gasped...and smiled.

"What? What is it, Garnet? What do you see?" Greg asked.

"Steven will be fine. I can't say, but I know he'll be fine. He's met someone who understands him. He's in good hands for the time being." The fusion said as the others breathed a sigh of relief.

At least for now, they knew Steven was alright.


	7. Letting Her In/Bad Move, Koda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven talks to Star while Koda shoots his mouth off about Steven and incurs the wrath of a certain Blue Gem as a result...

(Steven's POV)

I looked at my phone. It was nearly done charging. I could only imagine the amount of missed calls I had. I know Amethyst has been probably blowing up my phone and I wouldn't be surprised if Pearl has been too. Even more reason to not let them know what's going on. I can't let them get involved in this....

*Knock Knock*

"Must be the nurse again. Come in." I said as the door opened...and that blonde haired girl from eariler came in. Star, I think her name was...

"Um...Hi, Steven. How are you feeling?" She asked as I blushed. But I also felt bad. Her and the Diaz family were going out of their way to help me. Why can't I just be honest with them? What is wrong with me?!? 

"I'm alright, I guess. Um...thank you all for helping me." I said as she blushed and smiled.

"Oh! Well, it wouldn't have been decent to just leave you like that. Plus, I was in the area anyway after my breakup with Mar---uh....nevermind...." She stopped herself before finishing.

Mar....? Wait.....that Marco guy.....had she just broken up with him?

"Well, thanks all the same. And...don't worry: I know breakups aren't easy to deal with." I told her as she looked at me with concern. She then sat on the side of my bed.

"Hey. You know....Um.....you don't have to hide anything from me. I know we literally just met, but I...I feel like both of us are kinda the same, you know? I mean, besides the whole "breakup" thing. I just want you to know that....well...you aren't alone. And if you want to talk, then I'm all ears, OK?" She said as I blushed and smiled.

*She's being so nice to me. And she wants to hear me out. I can't lie to someone like that. I always say I'm not like Mom. And I have to keep proving that to myself.* I thought as I smiled at Star. She was trying to help me and here I was just pushing her away. And I remember where that got me last time.

I'm not like my Mom. But the only person I haven't proven that to is myself. Mom never learned from her mistakes but I do. So why stop learning now?

"*sighs* Alright. I'll tell you why I am the way I am, Star. But before I do: Thank you for hearing me out." I said as Star smiled and blushed as I began to tell her about my life.

*(A/N: We know all about Steven's life at this point, so let's take this time to head back to Beach City. And don't worry: It'll be Star's turn to tell Steven her story soon enough!*)

*Back in Beach City*

"So Garnet's Future Vision said that Steven is alright? *breathes a sigh of relief* Thank the Stars." Peridot said as Amethyst let her and Bismuth know what was going on with the current situation of Steven and what her and the others plans were. Peridot, Lapis and Bismuth were all worried as well but figured that since the 3 of them haven't been around Steven nearly as long as Garnet, Ameyhst and Pearl have, there were certain things that they shouldn't get involved in unless it meant his well being was in danger.

While the Crystal B-Team loved Steven(their love for him possibly rivaling that of the main 3 CGs), the fact was that they hadn't been around him long enough to really be rightfully included in certain things when it came to him. 

"Well, that's a relief. While Garnet's Future Vision isn't accurate, it's the most reliable thing we have right now when it comes to how Steven's doing, so take what we can get, I guess." Bismuth said as Amethyst smiled. And for a few minutes, things were fine...

Until...

"Koda, calm down! We REALLY shouldn't be here!!" Connie said as she was trying to stop Koda from marching up to the 3 Gems, the arrogant boy still angry over what Amethyst did.

"Oh great. As if we REALLY needed another issue." Amethyst said with a groan as Koda and Connie approached the group.

"Listen, you freaks! I don't appreciate your brutish display from eariler! So what if Connie chose me over that half alien freak brother of yours! I'm way above him in every area anyway from what Connie has told me of him!" Koda said arrogantly as Peridot and Bismuth were already looking to kill this arrogant human....

"Oh really? And what exactly DID she tell you? Oh and before you answer that, I'd watch what you say. Or I'll have to introduce you to someone who really loves my "half alien freak" brother and wouldn't appreciate what you're saying about him..." Amethyst said in a dark voice as Koda began his rant.

"Where do I begin? Looks? Social Status? Brains? Talent? The list goes on and on about how much better I am than him! Connie made the right choice! The choice that's going to be very beneficial to a girl that's going to go as far as she will! Oh and another thing: My Mother? She wasn't some alien freak who started a war and left me to deal with crap she couldn't solve herself. She loves me and she's also still alive." Koda said with a smirk.

"You bitch! How dare you tell this prick all of that?!?" Amethyst roared in anger as she summoned her whip, causing Connie and Koda to back up in fear...right into a pair of waiting water hands made by Lapis!

"So THIS is Koda, hmm? Wow Connie: Talk about a downgrade. You gave a up a Diamond for a human like this? Didn't ever think you were this stupid." The Blue Gem said as she had just come back from a nice flying session with Frecky Lapis.

"Who is this?!?" Koda exclaimed as Amethyst and Peridot smirked.

"This is Lapis Lazuli. And she owes her life and freedom to that "half alien freak" you were insulting. He was the first one to ever make her smile and she's never forgotten what he did for her when everyone else wouldn't help her." Bismuth said with a chuckle.

Koda and Connie looked at Lapis in pure fear, the latter being all too familiar how the blue Gem would get if anyone threatened someone she loved, especially if that someone was Steven. 

"Let me tell you both something: You may be Connie's new boyfriend and you may have been Steven's girlfriend, but NO ONE is going to insult Steven while I'm around, especially when he isn't here to defend himself. And you know just how I get when I'm angry, Connie. Or do you need another water bubble around your head to remind you just what happens when you make me mad?" Lapis said in a dark voice as her eyes piecred right through Connie.

"P-Please don't kill me!" Koda whimpered, all the arrogance he had earlier now long gone. But Lapis would hear none of his whimpering.

"Know what? I've heard enough of you." The Blue Gem said as she put a water bubble around Koda's head as the boy began to struggle for air!

"NO! Don't kill him, Lapis! Please don't! What would Steven say if he knew you did this?!?"" Connie exclaimed, trying to get through to Lapis using one of her only weaknesses. And thankfully for her and Koda, it worked as she let them both go from her watery grasp as the two ran away.

"*sighs* Talk about low." Amethyst said as she, Peridot and Bismuth approached the Blue Gem.

"Of course she'd use that. Stars, what did Steven ever see in Connie?!?" Peridot asked as Amethyst shook her head and shapeshfited into "Classic Steven"

"Preeeettyyyy girrrrrrrrl!" The Purple Gem said in her best impression of her then 12 year old lovesick brother as Lapis, Peridot and Bismuth all laughed.

"*laughs* Well, wherever he is, let's just hope Steven finds someone much better than what he had." Bismuth said with a laugh as the 4 Gems went back to report to Garnet and Pearl to let them know what happened in case Connie tried to tell a different story to them.


	8. A Familiar Face/I Took You For Granted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After opening up to Star, a familair face sees Steven while Koda shows his true colors....

*Back at the Hospital*

(Star's POV)

After listening to Steven's story, I was in shock. I couldn't believe he had dealt with so much in his life. Aliens, his life runied by the lies of another and just so much chaos that he had to fix because of what his mother did. 

One thing I don't understand for the life of me is how Steven did all this to the point of letting even his own family walk all over him and yet when he finally wanted to think of himself and set some boundaries on what he did, HE was suddenly seen as wrong. It made no sense and honestly annoyed me how seemingly oblivious everyone seemed to be about what he was forced to deal with but all they could do was just tell him what to do without having any actual idea on what he was going through.

Then comes the matter of his now ex-girlfriend who BROKE UP WITH HIM OVER THE PHONE. Who does that?!? All of these things were going through my head as Steven looked at me.

"Sorry. I...know that's a lot to take in seeing as we just met." He said as I smiled.

"Nah. It's not that big of a deal and it doesn't matter: You may be the hybrid son of some alien ruler, but to me, you just seem like someone who's had to suffer for that heritage more than anything else. And judging by what you told me about how your family and supposed "girlfriend" acted, I can't say I blame you for not wanting them in this either. But...you still need somewhere to go once they release you from here. I don't think traveling on your own is a good idea right now." I said as Steven sighed.

"I'm starting to wonder if it was a good idea to begin with. But I can always find a hotel or something..." He replied as I blushed.

"Uh...or you could stay here in Echo Creek.. I mean, you know! I'm sure Marco and his family won't mind having you stay with them. I mean, you know, since they wanted to help you and all..." I said. What was wrong with me? I'm stuttering like crazy!

"I get what you mean. I guess I could ask them when they come back in." Steven said, still smiling at me and making me blush even more. Good grief, I was never like this with Marco! At least not to this level! What is it about Steven that makes me feel like this?

(Steven's POV)

Honestly, it felt good opening up to Star. I feel like there's more to her than what I'm seeing though. 

But as we kept talking, the door opened and the nurse walked in. "Ah, Steven. I have some news for you. We have a doctor here who's going to take care of you from here. She's been here on a temporary transfer, but when she heard your name and your, let's say, reluctance to involve your family, she asked to see you. She'll be in soon." She said as I raised an eyebrow. Who could it be? And how does this doctor know me?...unless....

"Uh...if you don't mind me asking, how does she know me? Who is she?" I asked as the door opened and I was suddenly looking at one of the last people I ever wanted to see: 

Priyanka Maheswaren. Connie's Mom.

"Hello, Steven. Can't stay uninjured, can you?" She said with a chuckle as Star glared at her angrily but before she could say anything...

"Star, go talk to Marco and his family and run that idea by them. I'll be alright." I said as Star nodded and left me alone with Ms Maheswaren.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, a bit of annoyance in my voice. Ms Maheswaren could tell I wasn't too happy to see her.

"I'm just here on a temporary transfer. I'll be back in Beach City soon. *sighs* And I can see it all in your face and yes: I heard what Connie did to you and I couldn't be anymore angry if I tried. If she was going to break up with you, she did it in the most cowardly way possible. And the boyfriend she has no is just unbearable..." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? You know her new boyfriend?" I asked.

"He's the son of an old college friend of mine. And believe me: Both of them are a pain. If it makes you feel any better, Steven, I'd rather have you date Connie than the arrogant boy she's with now. Agh, I can't stand that Koda.." She said.

So his name is Koda.

"Fun fact: Koda's last name literally means "grime" or "muck", which is a nice reflection of his attitude." Mrs Maheswaren said as I laughed.

"He's that bad, huh?" I asked as Mrs Maheswaren chuckled.

"Trust me: I'm actually quite disappointed because I thought I raised Connie to have better standards than that. But listen: When I heard what Connie did, I called your family to see if you were alright or if they had heard from you and they are all very worried because they hadn't. So please understand that I'm on your side, Steven." She said as I looked at her in confusion.

"Wait. They didn't tell you what happened? Then who did?" I asked as Ms Maheswaren put a hand to her temple.

"Connie came home with Koda right as I was heading here and he was going on and on, ranting about a confrontation he and Connie had with one of the Gems. So I called Greg to see if you were alright and no one had heard from you. I couldn't be anymore furious with Connie and Koda if I tried. " She explained as I smiled. It was nice to know she cared. I always believed she hated me.

"But that leads me to this: For the time being, going back to Beach City would only bring you down. So we need to have you stay somewhere else for now. I would say with us, but I know Koda is going to have a fit and I know you'd send him to the ER if he shot his mouth off too much. But where can you go?" Mrs Maheswaren asked right as the door opened and Star came in with the Diaz family.

"He can stay with us." Mrs Diaz said with a smile and Star and Marco looked at me with smiles of their own. They must have all overheard.

*Meanwhile*

(Connie's POV)

Well, this is just great. Not too long ago, things seemed great. Everyone was happy, Steven was finally at peace and everything seemed to be looking up at last.

Yet here we are now and look what's happened: Lapis tried to kill me, the other Gems likely hate me, Steven is no doubt back in depression again and all because....

My thoughts are interrupted as Koda storms in. He had to change clothes(particularly his pants) for...personal reasons after our run in with Lapis. He couldn't be any more angry.

"I can't believe this! How dare they! And now that mother of yours won't answer my calls? Gah, this whole thing has been nothing but trouble!" Koda snapped as I looked at him.

"Huh? What whole thing? Our relationship?" I asked as he glared at me.

"Yes! Our relationship! If I knew you'd bring me THIS much grief, I wouldn't have given you a second glance! In fact, I don't even know why I'm still here! Especially after the night Tessa and I had!" He said as I felt my heart sink.

"You...YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME, KODA?!?" I screamed as he just smirked at me.

"Yes! You really believed I could EVER love someone like you? Especially since you're riddled with the stink of being around those freaks?!? Face it, Connie: You're damaged goods! Not that there's any goods there to BE damaged! I've been seeing other people with better looks and status than someone as low on the totem pole as you! We are done!" He said as I could hear a horn honking outside. I looked and saw a brunette in a fancy car.

"That's Tessa. And with that, I will take my leave! Oh and don't bother crying for me to come back:My parents are helping Tessa and I relocate to a nicer area than this backwater town!" Koda said with a laugh as he left me there alone.

I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. I had a boyfriend who would do anything for me. Loved me for who I was. Made me feel like I was everything and meant something. Let me into his life and among his family. He let me into his Universe. 

And I betrayed him. I just sat there and sobbed until my tears ran out.

I'm so sorry, Steven. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I took you for granted and broke your heart.....


	9. Almost Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning about the past between her Mom and Koda's father, Connie attempts to make things right...

(Connie's POV)

*Text from Patricia: No way! That Jerk Koda did that to you? Connie, I told you! Daniel told you! Your Mom even told you! Why didn't you listen to us?*

*IDK, OK?!? I just was being stupid. Koda was saying all these things about how my life could be better. He even offered to pay for my tuition at whatever college I would go to. All these promises of a better future blinded me.*

*Patricia: I know. But you should know that you aren't the first girl Koda said all that to. The guy is such a sleaze and a huge liar.*

*Him and Kevin should hang out*

*Patricia:Some people think they're related. Hell, those kids at our school who enjoy Yaoi? They even made some shipping art of Koda and Kevin. Hang on...*

*Received Picture from Patricia*

*OMG!! This is hilarious! Even worse: Koda is the bottom! This almost makes me feel better.*

*Patricia:You know what you have to do to feel better all the way. Call me and let me know how it goes, OK?*

*Alright. Thanks, Patricia*

"What have I done? I had an amazing boyfriend and a great life and friends and I gave all of it up by being stupid and selfish! I shoud have never believed Koda and his lies! He used me like I was trash!" I sobbed as I cried onto my pillow until I felt a hand on my shouder. I looked up and saw my Mom.

"See what happens when vanity and greed blinds you? Koda made all those promises only to leave you for the next girl he saw. Like father, like son, I suppose." Mom said, her voice breaking a bit as I looked at her.

"What do you mean? Are you telling me that..."? I began to ask until she outright said it.

"Your father and I broke up the first time because of Koda's father making those same promises to me. I was a lot like you, Connie. And Koda's father took full advantage and used me until he saw the next girl. I was heartbroken. If it weren't for your father being more angry at Koda's father than at me, we would never have gotten back together, let alone married. You probably wouldn't even be here." She tearfully explained as I hugged her. 

I had no idea Koda and his dad were jerks to THIS level. Even someone like Steven, who I know is a typically forgiving and peaceful person, would want to rip Koda apart. I knew better than anyone that a guy like Koda....that's the type of person Steven hates and has no respect for. 

"At least you made peace with Dad. And look at you two now: Married and happy. He loves you and you love him." I said as Mom smiled.

"Connie, I love your father so much just for being who he is to me and who he is for you. He didn't have to forgive me or give me another chance. And he definitely didn't have to propose while knowing that I hurt him so much. But the fact that I did something so horrible and yet he still not only forgave me, but MARRIED me....I'll never forget that or how much I love him for it." Mom said with a smile and a sigh as I giggled at how happy she looked reminiscing.

"I wonder if Steven would be that forgiving with me?" I asked as Mom hugged me.

"Connie, I've never said this before, but I see a few things that Steven has in common with your father: Both are loving and protective of who they care for, both are easily forgiving to those who hurt them and both are good hearted. But the key difference that sets them worlds apart is the fact that Doug never had to endure a fraction of what Steven has had to endure. He even told me one day that he'd end up in a mental asylum if he had to deal with even a small portion of what Steven's dealt with. He may not say it often, but he has a lot of respect and admiration for Steven." Mom said as I smiled. Dad really liked Steven. 

"So do you think he'll forgive me?" I asked as Mom smiled.

"Once you talk to him. But to do that, you know who you have to talk to first. And don't worry: I'll be right there with you." Mom said as I smiled. I knew who she meant and I knew what had to be done in order to redeem myself for my choices.

*Later*

After a nice lunch, Mom took me to Little Homeworld to make amends with Steven's family. As we got out the car, I could see Lapis, Amethyst and Peridot glaring at me. But Garnet, Pearl and Bismuth seemed to be holding them off. Almost as if they were expecting me.

"Hello, you two. Connie, I believe you came here to talk." Garnet said as I smiled.

*She knew. I don't know how, but she knew.* I thought to myself as I began to explain myself and what took place with Koda. Mom also told them about what she told me earlier. Afterwards...

"What?!? That piece of...! UGH! So he and his Dad lied to both of you?!? Ugh if I ever see either one of them or either of the tramps they're with....!" Amethyst snapped as Garnet calmed things down and looked at me.

"Connie. We're very glad you told us this and we accept your apology." Garnet said with a smile as Pearl added her piece in.

"But you know that we aren't the ones you need to talk to in order to fully make up for what you did. You know who you have to apologize to." She said as I nodded.

"I know. I need to talk to Steven. But I have no idea where he is. I haven't heard or talked to him since that day. Is he alright? Have any of you heard anything?" I asked as the Gems and Mr Universe looked distraught.

"Not a single thing. Garnet says he's alright though. She used her Future Vision. But I just wanna hear his voice. Hearing him say he's alright will make me feel a lot better." Mr Universe said.

"I still can't believe it. I don't think I've ever heard of any humans that are as deplorable as Koda and his father. Glad you don't have to deal with him anymore, Connie." Pearl said as Daniel and Patricia came up. I smiled as my two friends approached.

"Hey! Glad to see you're doing better, Connie. I'm guessing things are cool again?" Patricia asked as I smiled.

"Hey you two. Nice of you to come. *looks at the Gems* Guys, other than Pearl and Bismuth, you haven't met these two. This is Patricia and Daniel, two school friends of mine. " I said.

"So you guys are Steven's family? Gotta say, I knew Steven was different than any other person I'd met. Connie never mentioned the half alien part until we actually saw it in action." Daniel said as I rolled my eyes. I REALLY didn't need to be reminded of how I always forget to mention that Steven's half Gem.

"*sarcastically* Thank you for reminding me of my lack of foward thinking, Daniel." I said, glaring at Daniel as Patricia changed the subject to keep me from decking him in front of everyone. 

"So as I said: I'm glad things are good now for you." She said as I sighed.

"Yeah. Things are good except with one person. But I have no idea where he is now. Anyway, wherever he is, at least Steven doesn't have to run into Koda or that new girlfriend of his." I replied as Daniel chuckled.

"Well, if you do talk to Steven, tell him to avoid Echo Creek. That's where Koda and Tessa are heading. Overheard my folks talking about it." He said as my Mom suddenly got a look of worry on her face.

"Wait. Did you just say Koda and this Tessa girl are heading to Echo Creek?" She asked as I was worried now. Then a thought struck me.

"Mom? Didn't you go up to Echo Creek for a temporary transfer? At the hospital?" I asked as Mom sighed and finally came out with it.

"Yes. And the patient I was assigned to...was Steven."


	10. Two Of a Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star opens up to Steven about her own life and Steven realizes how similar they are...

Back in Echo Creek, Steven was staying with the Diaz family and it felt great. Marco became like a brother him and the two got along great. 

Angie was always happy that Steven would help her around the house and Rafael liked Steven's polite and well mannered attitude.

It felt like the family that Steven always wanted. The kind of family he had always dreamed of having.

One day, Star came over and saw Steven and Marco reading comic books in his room. 

“Hey boys. What's up?” The girl said as she smiled. 

“Not much, Star. Just hanging out with Marco.” Steven said.

Star didn't reply for a moment. Her mind was on what Steven told her about his life. It sounded so similar to what she felt when she found out the truth about how her family wasn't actually royalty and how she wasn't a princess. 

She felt something for Steven. And after he trusted her enough to open up about his life, maybe she could trust him to know about hers.

“Um...Star? You OK?” Marco asked, snapping Star out of her thoughts. 

“Um...yeah. Uh...Marco? Jackie is wants to see you downstairs.” Star said as Marco shrugged and went downstairs to see his girlfriend, leaving Star alone with Steven, who seemed to be blushing as well.

Star giggled as she sat on Marco's bed with Steven. “What's wrong, Steven?” She asked him.

“It's….just been awhile since...I've….nevermind. What's up?” Steven asked as Star sighed.

“I..remember what you told me about how your life has been and...well...I can relate.” Star said as Steven raised an eyebrow. 

“How? You're a half alien with a mother who lied to everyone too?” Steven asked as Star giggled.

“Well, you got the alien part right. I am from Mewni. It's a planet/dimension that's separate from this one. I'm a princess and my parents are king and queen….or so I thought.” Star said sadly as Steven looked at her.

“What do you mean, Star?” Steven asked as Star began to explain.

“Well….a while back I met my supposed Great Great Aunt Eclipsa. But I heard a bunch of bad things that she supposedly did. I didn't believe a word of it and thought she was innocent. But she ended up going on trial in front of my mom and the Magical High Commission. But for some reason, she asked for trial by box.” Star explained.

“Huh? That's a new one. Trial by box?” Steven asked in confusion. 

“It's not an ordinary box like you may think it is: It's a powerful and ruthless seeker of truth that you can't try and hide anything from ...or else you will suffer a terrible fate.” Star explained.

Steven didn't know what to say. This was sounding a lot like when he went on trial in front of the Diamonds.

“Anyway, the box asked Eclipsa a series of questions to prove her innocence or guilt. Each question she answered truthfully, but the problem is that each question was intended to prove her guilt!” Star said.

“But...why? Was she trying to be found guilty?” Steven asked. 

“I had no idea what she was trying to do...until it was HER turn to ask the Magical High Commission question.” Star explained, her voice becoming darker.

“What did she ask?” Steven asked as Star took a deep breath. 

“She...asked what the Magical High Commission did with her daughter.” Star explained.

“Huh? Her daughter? They...did something to her daughter?” Steven asked in confusion as Star was quiet for a moment.

“I didn't know what to think either. My mom and the Magical High Commission denied doing anything to Eclipsa's daughter and acted like they didn't know what she was talking about….but the box saw otherwise.” Star explained to a shocked Steven.

“You mean they…were lying? What did they do to her daughter?” Steven asked as Star continued.

“They got rid of her. Eclipsa's ex-husband wanted nothing to do with her daughter, so he swapped her out with a peasant girl. They gave her the royal magic wand and she became the next queen of Mewni after Eclipsa. The Magical High Commission...the people that enforce the laws of magic….tampered with Mewni's history and kept it a secret from my family….” Star said sadly.

Steven felt a small flame of anger towards the Magical High Commision. He never met them and he already didn't like them.

Star noticed this. “Please don't get upset, Steven. There's still more to it…” Star said as she continued. “My mom...knew the whole time that something was off about our family's history. The truth is...Eclipsa's trial was a set up and...I was also in on it because I wanted to find out the truth. The Magical High Commission had been lying to our family for generations! My mom knew they were up to something and they were right!” Star exclaimed tearfully.

“But how did she know? It sounded like the Magical High Commission kept it a pretty well guarded secret.” Steven pointed out.

“Because Eclipsa's daughter's name should have been recorded in the royal archives, but she wasn't! That is what was missing from our family's history!” Star tearfully said.

“But why? Why would they do that? Why would...they lie to your family for so long? To protect you?” Steven asked.

Star took a choked breath. “Yeah...they wanted to protect something, but it wasn't us. It was their own skin! Eclipsa's daugter was half monster and they couldn't stand the idea of the power of magic in the hands of a monster! Generations of lies for selfish reasons! My family shouldn't even have the throne! And look what it all led to! Look at all the chaos it all caused! If Mewni had been conquered by Mina, then the Magical High Commission could only blame themselves!” Star said as she burst into tears.

Steven was in shock….it reminded him so much of the lies of his mother...how she forced Pearl to never speak of her true identity as Pink Diamond. 

Steven found out in a slightly different way than Star did, but the impact was near identical. The way Star felt then...and how she feels now...was the same way he felt when he found out that his Mom wasn't Rose Quartz, but Pink Diamond...when he found out that his life, just like Star's, had been a lie.

But the key difference is intent. While Pearl and Pink wanted to protect Steven and the others by lying, the Magical High Commission clearly wanted to protect their own reputations by lying.

What Pink did may have been selfish and caused Steven a lot of uneeded issues, but her intentions, at the very least, were better than the intentions of the Magical High Commission.

“Star...I…” Steven began to say before Star threw her arms around him in a hug, not wanting to let go. She...just needed someone who she knew could understand. Steven hugged her back, holding her as he allowed her to cry it out. 

*She's exactly like me.* He thought to himself.

Steven held her close and they stayed that way for a moment, Star silently sobbing into Steven's shoulder. Then she finally looked at him, tears glistening in her eyes.

“Thank you, Steven.” Star said tearfully, trying to smile and still clinging onto the Diamond hybrid as they blushed and gazed into each other's eyes for a moment…

“N-no problem, Star.” Steven blushed and said as Star giggled….

*AHEM!*

The two looked at the doorway and saw a smirking Marco and Jackie.


	11. Savage Priyanka/Steven Meets Janna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priyanka gives Greg a long overdue reality check while Steven meets another one of Star and Marco's friends.

(Narrator's POV)

"No way! So Steven got into a car accident?!? Why the heck didn't he call any of us to let us know?!?" Amethyst exclaimed as she and the others listened as Priyanka told them what had happened.

"I can think of a few reasons, but they told me that he was very hesitant to call any of you. In fact, had it not been for what Connie did, I would have tried to convince him to call you. But the hospital can't force him to call you nor can we do so without his permission." Priyanka explained as Connie looked away, knowing that her cheating on Steven may have very well played a factor in him getting into a car accident.

"Anyway, from what I read, Steven blacked out while he was driving, likely due to stress. But I felt sending him back here wouldn't be the best idea--" Priyanka began to say until...

"What?!? What do you mean, Priyanka?!? I know you're a doctor and all, but why wouldn't you have Steven come back here?!?" Greg exclaimed as Priyanka glared at the man in anger.

As a doctor, Priyanka naturally shows concern for all of her patients. But when Greg brought Steven and she saw the condition he was in, she felt not only concern but a flame of anger at the elder Universe for what he had allowed his son to go through at such a young age. 

And when she thought about how close Steven was to Connie and how much he had done for her, it made her even angrier and made the flame grow even more. Steven had become so close with Connie that he was almost like a second child to Priyanka and Doug. So Priyanka felt a maternal concern when Steven came into the doctor's office and was in such a condition.

So maybe it was a mother's anger that led Priyanka to do this....

*SMACK*!

Everyone gasped as Priyanka slapped Greg right across the face in pure anger as the man fell to his knee. All of the Gems except Garnet and Amethyst were in shock, the Purple Gem doing her best to hide a "About time someone slapped him" smirk that was creeping over her face.

"Let me tell you something, Greg: If you honestly have the nerve to ask why I felt like Steven was better off staying in Echo Creek after all the chaos he's had to endure here, then you really are a bigger idiot than I thought!!" Priyanka snapped.

"Hey! I graduated high school!" Greg replied, still rubbing his sore cheek.

"Yet Steven, who has never been to school a day in his life, is somehow smarter than not just you but his mother as well? That's pretty sad." Priyanka replied, angering Pearl.

"Rose wasn't an idiot!" The Pale Gem snapped as Priyanka chuckled.

"Then explain why she ended up with Greg." She replied as Amethyst and Connie laughed and high fived while everyone else laughed as well except Pearl and Greg, both of who had their mouths open in shock.

"Didn't know your Mom was such a savage, Connie." Patricia whispered to her friend.

"Now you know why I spend so much time around Steven. I have to hear this savagery at home and even have to sometimes play referee." Connie replied with a giggle as Bismuth finally intervened before Priyanka had a chance to further emasculate Greg.

"As long as Steven's alright. But is there any way to contact him? Sad to say, I doubt he'll answer if he sees its one of us calling." She said as Pearl corrected her.

"Correction: If it's Garnet, Amethyst, Greg, Connie or myself, he won't answer because he'll think we don't trust him enough to handle things on his own. *sighs* I wish Steven wouldn't be so quick to assume so much when it comes to us." She said.

"Then stop giving him reasons to assume and maybe he won't. I must say: for beings so wise, you certainly don't act like it." Priyanka said as Connie's mouth dropped open.

"MOM!" She exclaimed as Daniel then ran away as fast as he could, laughing all the way as Patricia looked at him while shaking his head.

"Oh that's REAL brave, Daniel!" She said, laughing as well as she waved goodbye to Connie as she took off after Daniel.

"Anyway, disregarding the insult from Connie's mother, Pearl is right. If any of us call Steven, he won't answer. If there was only some way we could at least check on him...." Garnet said as Lapis and Peridot smiled.

"Hey Peri? Do I look stressed out to you?" She asked as Peridot laughed.

"You, Lazuli? Nah!" Peridot replied with a laugh as Lapis chuckled.

"Well, I think without my Beach Summer Fun Buddy here, I've been a little on edge myself. I think we both could use a vacation, Peri. And Echo Creek is sounding real nice right about now." The Blue Gem said as everyone else couldn't help but agree with the idea.

*Meanwhile, back in Echo Creek*

"Knock it off, Marco!" Star whined as Marco was teasing her and Steven about being "caught in the act" as he said(even though all that occurred was a hug.). Jackie just sat there and shook her head.

"Hahaha! Come on, Star! I'm only messing with you." Marco replied as the door opened and in walked a girl wearing a skirt, green jacket with a brown shirt and boots. She also wore a beanie on her head.

"And yet you get so testy when someone does the same to you." She said as Marco rolled his eyes at the girl.

"You ever heard of knocking, Janna?" He asked as Janna chuckled.

"You rather me do a B&E? And if you want privacy, don't leave the door unlocked. And anyway, this is one of those rare times I didn't come to pester you, so cut me some slack, OK?" She said as she turned her gaze to Star and Steven.

"So you're the new guy in town, eh? Glad to see you're still kicking after that car accident. Sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. My name's Janna. I...well I kinda pop up every now and then to torment Marco." Janna said as Steven smiled and extended his hand, which Janna gladly accepted.

"Nice to meet you, Janna. My name's Steven." The hybrid said with a smile as Janna giggled.

"Polite? Marco could learn a bit from you. And by a "bit" I mean a LOT." She replied as Marco rolled his eyes as the girls and Steven laughed.

"Anyway, other than meeting Steven and tormenting me, what brings you here, Janna?" Marco asked.

"Just came to warn you about Brittany Wong and her crew of Cheerleader Cronies. They seem ready to start a fight with anyone who even looks at them funny. They would have tried with me, but Tom was there to back me up." Janna explained.

"Tom? Brittany Wong? Cheerleader Cronies? Who are you guys talking about?" Steven asked as Star put a hand to her head.

"Brittany Wong is the snobbiest girl in Echo Creek and the head cheerleader, Tom is....well....he's a good friend of ours." Star began to say.

"By "Good Friend", she means her ex-boyfriend and my current boyfriend." Janna explained as Jackie and Marco gave her a look.

"But wait. Didn't you say that you used to date...?" Steven began to say until the door opened and in walked Mr Diaz.

"Come on, kids. To give Steven a proper welcome, we're all going out to dinner tonight. Would you like to join us, Janna?" He asked as Janna shook her head.

"Nah. I have a movie date tonight. Besides, I'm sure I'll be seeing more of Steven soon." She said as she waved and left.

"Well then. You kids better get ready." He said as he left.

"Sweet! A Double Date!" Jackie exclaimed as Star blushed.

"Jackie! Not you too!" She said as Steven blushed as well. 

Things were going to get very interesting in Echo Creek.


	12. Family Night Out/Steven Meets Koda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out to dinner with the Diaz family, Steven finally comes face to face with Koda...

"Hurry up, you two!" Star called as her and Jackie, along with Mr and Mrs Diaz, awaited Steven and Marco to finish getting dressed. Mariposa would be staying with a friend while the family was out. 

"I hope that old outfit fits Steven. Marco couldn't wear it due to it being a bit too big on him." Mrs Diaz said as Star and Jackie giggled in reply.

At that moment, Steven and Marco came downstairs. Marco was in the same outfit he wore at the Blood Moon ball(minus the mask) while Steven wore a red collared shirt with a black tie and black dress shoes. 

"*Ay!* Steven, you look so handsome!" Mrs Diaz said as Mr Diaz chuckled. Star blushed a bit at Steven's outfit. He really did wear it well.

"Looking good, Steven! You wear it better than I did at that age. But anyway: We better get moving or we won't be able to get a table." Mr Diaz said as they all headed out to the family SUV. In the vehicle, Star sat next to Steven behind Marco and Jackie. The blonde haired girl blushed as she sat next to Steven. 

*Why am I feeling this way? I wasn't even like this with Marco! Ugh! I'm finally getting over Marco breaking up with me and now I have even stronger feelings for Steven! Why?!?* Star thought to herself as she blushed furiously.

"Uh Star? You OK?" Steven asked with a smile as Star came back to reality and quickly came to her senses before the Diamond hybrid could notice.

"Uh yeah! I'm OK, Steven! All fine here!" She said quickly as Marco could be heard chuckling until Jackie gently elbowed him to shut him up.

"Well if you aren't fine now, you will be shortly, Star. This restaurant we're eating at is pretty nice. I managed to get us a table here at the last minute before the rush came in." Mr Diaz said as Jackie chuckled.

"Well I'm looking foward to a nice dinner." She said.

"What are the best places to eat where you're from, Steven?" Marco asked as Steven frowned a bit, something that was noticed by Star who smacked Marco in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for, Star??!?" Marco asked as Jackie snickered a bit.

"Don't ask questions like that. Just don't, Marco." Star said in annoyance.

"I don't think Steven wants to talk about where he's from. Best to leave it alone for now, Marco." Jackie said as Steven smiled. It was nice to have people who didn't try to force information out of him when he didn't want to talk.

"Ah, settle down, kids. We're here." Mr Diaz said as they arrived at the restaurant. Nice it indeed was and also packed. How did Mr Diaz manage to get a table here? But that question was apparently irrelevant as the group headed inside and spoke to the receptionist.

"Diaz, party of six." Mr Diaz said as the receptionist looked at the list before looking back at Mr Diaz.

"I'm sorry. But I'm afraid your reservation expired. You'll have to be quicker next time." He said as Mr Diaz looked outraged.

"What? But I made it before the deadline!" He said as the door opened and in walked a snobbish looking girl. Star, Marco and Jackie knew who she was right away.

"Brittany Wong?!? Ugh!" Star exclaimed as Brittany glared at her. The head cheerleader was as snobby as they came.

"Star?!? How did you manage to get a reservation here? Ugh! I can't believe we have to share the same restaurant as you! Ah well, at least it's free for me." She said as Marco gave her a look.

"How is it free for you? Did you do some "favors" for someone?" He asked with a smirk as Jackie chuckled.

"Cute, Marco. Very cute. But no. Someone is paying for me tonight. My friend Tessa's new boyfriend is treating me and her." Brittany replied as the door opened and in walked a tall boy in a polo shirt with a brunette girl in a fancy dress clutching his arm.

"Ah! You must be Koda! Tessa spoke the world of you! Thank you for treating me tonight!" Brittany said as a thought struck Steven. 

"Hey. Your name's Koda? You know anyone named Connie Maheswaren?" The hybrid asked the snobbish looking boy who gave him a look.

"Yeah. That's my ex. What's it to you? Get out of my sight, loser." Koda replied as Steven looked annoyed. This guy was worse than Kevin. He was trash that wasn't worth getting angry over.

"Ah! Mr Bava! We're getting Table 5 ready for you!" The receptionist said with more enthusiasm than he had with Mr Diaz, who looked outraged.

"Table 5 was OUR table!" He exclaimed as Koda laughed.

"Money talks. That means you walk." He said as Ms Diaz calmed her husband down and led him outside back to the SUV before things got bad.

"Huh. You're worse than Kevin. Don't know what Connie saw in you." Come on guys." Steven said as he was about to leave until Koda spoke.

"Hold on: How do you even know my ex to begin with?" He asked until he took a closer look at Steven and gasped!

"Wait. I know you! My ex had a photo of you in her house! You're Stephen or Steven or what have you!" Koda exclaimed as Steven felt his anger begin to rise. He really didn't want to deal with this jerk right now.

"My name is Steven. And I don't want anything to do with Connie or you. So how about you leave me alone?" The hybrid said, trying to control his anger. The last thing he wanted to do was let his "other" half take over and cause a scene right in the restaurant.

"Ha! No wonder Connie dumped you! You're an alien freak AND spineless!" Koda said as he, Tessa and Brittany Wong laughed, prompting an angered Star and Marco to intervene.

"Look. I don't know what your deal is or what your issue with Steven is, but you need to back off. The way I see it, you're just some trust fund trash who ditches a girl for a more prettier one." Marco said as Brittany laughed.

"Like you're one to talk! You fucked up your own relationship with Jackie over a stupid cape! And didn't you dump Star just to get back with Jackie? Marco, you're just as big a sleaze!" Brittany said as Jackie stepped in.

"Marco made up for it and was upfront with Star. It wasn't his choice for them to breakup." She said.

"And even so, it's none of your business anyway!" Star said until...

SLAP!

"Speak when you're spoken to, loser!" Koda said as he slapped Star, much to the outrage of Jackie, Marco and Steven, who felt his "other half" finally take over.

"You son of a...GAHHH!!" Steven yelled as he felt himself change as his skin turned pink and he began to grow bigger, much to the fear of Koda, Tessa and Brittany!

"What?!? What are you...?!?" Koda began to exclaim until.....

POW!

He was sent flying through the doors by a now enraged Fragmented Steven, who then glared angrily at the terrified boy!

"You should have backed off when you had the chance, Koda." Steven growled as Star, Marco, Jackie, Brittany, Tessa and others looked on in pure shock.


	13. It's Still Her Fault/Koda's Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot have a heart to heart the night before heading to Echo Creek. Meanwhile, Koda's mouth has put him at the mercy of an enraged Steven(now in his Fragmented Form), forcing Star to step in.

(Lapis' POV)

I watched the stars in the night sky shoot by as I sat on top of the roof of one of the Little Homeworld structures. Tomorrow, Peridot and I would be heading off to Echo Creek in hopes of finding Steven. We already got the directions from Connie's mother. But I was up her to just collect my thoughts before the trip.

"Lapis? I knew I'd find you up here." The voice of Peridot said as she found me and made her way up the structure, soon sitting next to me as we both looked at the stars.

"Yeah, Peri. I just came up here to think. What's your excuse?" I asked with a smirk as she then snickered.

"Nothing. Just came to check on you. What are you thinking about?" She asked as I sighed.

"How nice it would be if Steven was up here watching the stars with us like we all used to do. I miss him, Peridot." I replied as she sighed in agreement.

"I miss him too. Everyone's worried about him. He still hasn't made any attempt to call or even let us know what he's doing. And...*sighs* I can't help but still blame that Connie for it. I know what she and her mother told us, but it's still her fault!" Peridot said tearfully as I hugged her.

I couldn't help but agree. While everyone else may have forgiven Connie, Peridot and I hadn't. No matter what her excuse is, the undeniable fact is that she caused all of this by breaking Steven's heart. I refuse to just act like that never happened and I'm glad Peridot feels the same.

"I know what you mean. I know she apologized, but I just can't pretend that Connie didn't cause all this. I love Steven, but his ability to forgive anyone who's hurt him, no matter how great the pain was, is something about him that I'll never truly understand." I said as Peridot looked at me tearfully.

"Lapis. What if...what if Steven doesn't want to come home? I heard Connie's mother say "No News is Good News". What if Steven's happy where he is? He'll hate us for trying to take him away from it. We'd be no better than Connie." She asked as I smiled.

"Then we accept it and support his decision. We can love him no matter where he is. And if he's happy where he is, who are we to take him away from it? I miss Steven and wish he was here with us and it would hurt if he decided to stay where he is and not come home, but as much as he's supported us? This is the least we could do for him." I explained as Peridot giggled.

"*sighs* We've changed so much, Lapis. And we never believed we could. But Steven believed in us. If he hadn't...." She began to say..

"I'd still be Malachite or trapped in the mirror and you'd still be simping over Yellow Diamond." I said with a chuckle, remembering a word that Peridot and I learned recently.

"Hey! I never simped over Yellow Diamond!" Peridot said, pouting like a child who got told no for the first time as I laughed. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

*Meanwhile in Echo Creek*

(Star's POV)

"SOMEONE STOP HIM!!" Tessa screamed as we all watched Steven(who went through some kind of transformation) pummel the life out of Koda! I couldn't believe what I was seeing. So this is what Heckapoo was talking about.

*POW!*

Another punch sent Koda into the door of his car, leaving a visible body sized dent!

"P-Please don't kill me! I'll do anything! I take back what I said! Please no more!" Koda begged but Steven wasn't hearing any of it as he grabbed the whimpering boy by his throat.

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Koda talked all of that trash eariler but he's just like anyone else when someone is about to end him. 

"HE'S YOUR FRIEND, RIGHT?!? STOP HIM!!" Brittany screamed at me as I gave her a look. The nerve she had honestly made me want to throw HER into something!

"Why should I?!? Koda started all of this! He's getting what's coming to him!" I snapped as Tessa looked outraged.

"Yeah, but this isn't fair! Koda doesn't deserve this! Stop your friend before he kills him!!!" She screamed as Marco rolled his eyes.

"Why? Not like anything of value would be lost." He said as Jackie gave me and him a look.

"Ah, so vindictive. I like that." A voice said as my heart sank, knowing who it was. I looked and saw the last person any of us needed to see at that moment: Heckapoo. 

If word got to my Mom or the rest of the Magical High Commission, things were going to get even worse! Who knows what they would try and do to Steven?

"Star. I suggest you stop Steven before someone else does. And you know who I mean. And I can tell you this: They won't be as nice as me. You, of all people, should know that." She said as I nodded, realising I had no choice now.

"Marco, Jackie. Get these two idiots out of here. I'll take care of Steven." I said as Marco and Jackie nodded and got Brittany and Tessa out the way as I concentrated. I really didn't want to fight Steven, but going at him as I am now is asking for trouble...

(Narrator's POV)

The fight continued even as others ran for safety as Steven kept pummeling a now blood soaked Koda.

"It's over, Koda. I'm going to make sure you never bother me or anyone else I care about again..." The enraged hybrid said until....

*FLASH!*

"Steven. Stop this please." A voice said as Steven turned around and saw Star in her Butterfly Form.


	14. Hurting Someone Who Cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star goes into her Butterfly Form in an attempt to calm Steven(who's in his Fragmented Form). But it's someone else who steps in to calm things down...

(Narrator's POV)

After dispatching of Brittany and Tessa, Marco and Jackie made their way back to Mr and Mrs Diaz, both looking very worried when they didn't see Star and Steven with them.

"Are you two alright? We heard a lot of commotion over there. Where's Steven and Star?" Mrs Diaz asked as Jackie began to explain since Marco had to catch his breath.

"Koda shot his mouth off and something happened to Steven! He just grew bigger and more buff and started pummeling Koda! Star is still over there trying to calm him down, but I don't know if she can!" Jackie explained as Mr Diaz looked at his wife before looking at his son.

"Jackie. Stay here with Angie. Marco, take me where Star and Steven are." The man said as Marco nodded and led him to an area near where Star and Steven were. 

*Meanwhile...*

"This has nothing to do with you, Star!" Steven roared, power coursing through his body as Star floated in the air above him. Even in her Butterfly Form, she still felt unsure if she could even slow Steven down, let alone survive this encounter. 

But she couldn't let this continue, especially with Heckapoo here. Thankfully, she seemed to be on our side and was trying to avoid having Moon and the rest of the Magical High Commission get involved, knowing things would only get worse if they did.

"Koda slapped me, so I'm pretty sure this does have something to do with me, Steven! Please don't let this go any further!" Star said as Steven never broke his gaze or his grip on Koda.

"This asshole started with me! He isn't after you, so stay out of it and let me deal with him!" The enraged hybrid yelled as he was about to level Koda with another punch until....

"Star! Steven!" A voice called out as Steven and Star looked and saw Marco and his Dad, both looking worried. The distraction, however, allowed Star to fire a spell that caused Steven to loosen his grip enough for Koda to escape and slink away to a car that Brittany and Tessa had called.

Steven looked and saw Koda had gotten away, angering him as he glared at Star!

"Why would you do that?!?" The hybrid roared as Star knew she had poked the bear and was about to likely get mauled for it. Looking to stun rather than actually hurt, she fired another spell, but Steven not only deflected it with a shield, he sent it right back at Star, causing the girl to get hit by her own attack!!

"Gah!!" Star exclaimed as she fell to the ground. The spell she used was a powerful paralysis spell that was strong enough to not only stun powerful magic beings, but keep them stunned to where they become vulnerable. And vulnerable was exactly what Star was as she was now on the ground and reverted from her Butterfly Form as an angered Steven approached her.

"S-Steven...please....I was...only trying to help you..." Star pleaded as Steven just glared at her.

"Do you know how many times I've heard someone say that? The last girl that wanted to "help" me ended up stabbing me in the back for the same asshole you just allowed to slink away. So how do I know you aren't just lying like she did?" The hybrid asked angrily as he now had a helpless Star by the throat and pinned against a wall.

"Well it's quite simple: She clearly cares about you, Steven." A voice said as Steven looked and saw Heckapoo.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just someone who's trying to stop you from making a big mistake." She said as Marco and his Dad came over.

"Can someone tell me what is going on?!?" Steven snapped as Heckapoo smiled.

"Take it down a notch, Steven. We're on your side and so is Star. Like I said, she clearly cares a lot about you. And I can vouch for her when I say she isn't like that Connie girl." She said as Marco spoke up.

"Yeah. Star didn't want to go into that form because she didn't want to hurt you, let alone fight you." He said.

"But I don't think she expected to be bested so easily either. You've got some serious power, Steven. Don't use it for revenge, especially against someone who only wants to help you. From what I can see, Star has been supportive of you since you've been here. She called the hospital, stayed right by your side and hasn't left that side at all." Heckapoo said.

Steven looked at Star as he loosened his grip and let her go, tears now in his eyes as he turned back to normal. He couldn't believe it. He was so angry at Koda that he inadvertently hurt someone who had been nothing but kind to him since he's been here.

"I'm sorry...I really am a monster..." Steven said tearfully as Star hugged him.

"Shhh. No you're not. Don't say that. I'm OK and I'm not mad." The girl said soothingly, holding Steven as Marco, Heckapoo and Mr Diaz looked on and smiled. Heckapoo couldn't help but shed a tear at the sight.

"Let's head home. Angie and I can cook up a meal that blows this fancy pants place out of the water." Mr Diaz said as Steven looked at him.

"You'd still let me stay with you after this?" He asked as Mr Diaz smiled.

"Of course. Besides, none of this was your fault. And you actually may have done me a huge favor, Steven. But I'll explain more of that when we get back home. Now come on before Jackie and Angie get even more worried." The man said as they headed back to the family vehicle.

"Thanks, Heckapoo. I owe you big time." Star said as Heckapoo chuckled.

"Just save me some wedding cake and we'll call it even." She said, laughing at a now blushing Star as she left.

"Wedding?!? Ugh, you're worse than Marco! I told you it's---!" She began to say.

"Hurry up, Star!" Steven called as Star sighed and headed to join the others.


	15. When One Door Closes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Steven's fight with Koda, Rafael Diaz reveals a big surprise for him and everyone else.

(Narrator's POV)

"So what did you mean when you said I may have done you a favor, Mr Diaz?" Steven asked as he, Star, Marco and Ms Diaz sat on the couch after dinner as Mr Diaz seemed to be waiting by his phone.

"If I'm right....anytime now." Mr Diaz said as his phone went off at that moment. Who would be calling him at this time of night?

"Hello?....Yes....Yes sir....yes that was your son, you heard right....what....well he started the issue.....I understand....well if you feel like that's what you need to do.....it's been a pleasure working....hello?" Mr Diaz asked with a sigh as he hung up, much to the concern of everyone else.

"What happened, Dad?" Marco asked as Mr Diaz suddenly began to laugh as if he just got the best news in the world. He then hugged his wife, who looked confused at first until he whispered something in her ear that caused her to be happy and plant a huge kiss on his cheek.

"Uh...Marco? Are they OK?" Steven asked as Marco shook his head in pure confusion.

"Hahaha! Ah, Steven! Remember when I said you did me a huge favor? Well let me explain: The person who just called me was my boss, who just so happens to be the father of the boy you just taught a lesson to at the restaurant. And he was naturally angry when he found out what happened and wanted to find out who was responsible or who was associated with it." Mr Diaz explained.

Steven looked panicked. That fight with Koda may have just cost Mr Diaz his job.

*Why did I let that guy get to me so much?!!* Steven thought to himself as Mr Diaz saw the look of distress on Steven's face and put a hand on his shoulder, causing the hybrid to look up at him.

"Let me finish because this is where it gets good: You see, that boy's father is unbearable to work under. So much so that a lot of people secretly want out. But the issue is that it pays well. Better than any other job around here." He explained.

"Until recently. You see, Rafael has been talking to someone about a change in location. So he's been saving up paycheck after paycheck until he's made enough. He's saved so much that he even was able to invest in a few things on the side, leading to even more money." Mrs Diaz explained as Marco gasped.

"So we've been rich this whole time?!? Why didn't you tell me?!?" He exclaimed as Mr Diaz chuckled.

"You would have known if you would've just come home at least once to check on things. This has been going on since before Mariposa was born. In fact, Jackie's father has been in on this too. The only difference is that she knew about it." He said as Marco sighed while Star giggled.

"Anyway, as we were saying: Rafael now has more than enough so we can all pack up and move away so us and Jackie's parents can all get new jobs. While my job is more bearable, my boss is as bad as Rafael's." Mrs Diaz said.

"What? Your boss is Koda's mother?" Marco asked with a laugh as his mother chuckled.

"Why yes. That boy's mother is my boss. Or rather was my boss. Both your father and myself were let go as a result of tonight's little fiasco. But that's what Rafael meant when he said you did him a favor, Steven. Now we can all start anew anywhere we want. And this new location is on the outskirts of a nice little area." She explained as Steven smiled.

"Well. I'm glad this is working out for you guys. But what am I going to do with you guys moving? And from the sound of it, Jackie will be going too, so I'm out of options on places to stay in Echo Creek." He said as Angie hugged him.

"You're coming with us, of course. You honestly think we'll just leave you to the dogs like that? It's because of you that we can even do this to begin with." She said as Steven smiled. These people have been nothing but kind to him. It felt good to finally feel like he had a place where he belonged.

"Besides, I don't feel like hearing Star sobbing her eyes out at night." Marco said with a smirk as Star punched him on the shoulder while blushing!

"Shut up, Marco! Anyway, where is this place we're going located?" Star asked as Mr Diaz chuckled.

"It's on the outskirts of this little place called Beach City. In fact, Beach City is within walking distance, so...." He began to say until he saw the look on Steven's face. The teen had gone pale.

"Steven? Are you alright?" Mrs Diaz asked as Steven said nothing before walking outside to collect his thoughts, worrying everyone.

"Is he OK? He went pale the minute you said Beach City. Does he have some history there?" Marco asked as Star sighed before saying:

"Beach City...is where he came from."

*Meanwhile, back in Beach City*

(Lapis' POV)

A knock at the door woke me up as I gently moved Peridot to where she wouldn't wake up before answering the door. It was Garnet. Why was she here so late?

"Garnet, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" I asked as she smiled.

"Don't worry about heading to Echo Creek. I saw a future that's more likely than the ones I've seen so far. I can't say what it is, but I do know that the trip won't be necessary." She said as she left.

"What? Did she see a future where Steven comes home?" I asked myself as hope filled my form. 

As much as I wanted to take action, the best thing to do right now was wait and hope Garnet is right...


	16. I'm With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven gets some much needed reassurance from Star..

(Narrator's POV)

"No way! So Steven's gone through all of that?!? I had no idea, dude..." Marco said as Star explained what Steven told her about his life when they talked in the hospital. Marco and his family were more worried than shocked, however.

"No wonder he was alone. You could never tell he was hiding all of that because of how much of a sweetheart he is." Angie said with concern.

"And that would also explain how he did what he did at the restaurant." Rafael said, remembering Steven's transformation a few hours ago when he pummeled Koda. 

"Yeah. He's a lot like me. We have so much in common. I guess....I guess that's why I care so much about him." Star said as she caught herself blushing, something that Marco unfortunately noticed.

"Ha! I knew you had a thing for him!" He said with a laugh until his father gave him a look.

"Star? Go and talk to Steven. If anyone can reassure him that things will be alright when we go to Beach City, it's you." Angie said as Star smiled and headed outside where Steven was staring out into the night.

*Meanwhile*

(Steven's POV)

I can't believe it. Beach City? I thought I could finally leave all of what I went through there behind. I came to Echo Creek to start fresh. To forget my past. So why? Why does it still follow me? Why does all of that still hang over me like a rain cloud that won't clear up?

How could I go back there after all that happened? Yeah, the guy Connie dumped me for ended up dumping her right back, but I didn't want to look at her face. I didn't want to see the Gems or my Dad. I don't need them making me feel worse! I don't need to feel what I felt before!

"Steven? Are you OK?" A voice asked as I turned around and saw Star had come outside. No doubt she and the Diaz family got worried about me. They've been too good to someone like me....

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, Star. Sorry to just walk out like that. I didn't want you to worry about me." I said as she hugged me. She felt so warm. Almost like she wanted nothing more than to let me know she was here for me.

"Kinda late for that, you know? I'm already worried and so is Marco and his parents. You know you don't have anything to worry about heading back home. We'll all be with you every step of the way." She said as I sighed.

"I'm nervous. Going back home again...seeing my family....and probably seeing Connie...the thought of facing them again just...." I began to say until I felt Star kiss me on the cheek, causing me to blush. 

"I know. It won't be easy. But I'll be there to make sure it's worth it. I care about you, Steven. You...You're so much like me. We've both have almost the same type of life. Been through the same type of experiences. And...been told the same type of lies. I want to be there for you. Be there with you when you face this." She said as I went quiet for moment. 

My silence must have bothered her as she soon let go of me and looked away. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come on so strong like that...." She said as I then kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"It's alright. Thank you. I'm still nervous, but maybe...maybe things may turn out alright after all." I said as she looked at me. She was really pretty, especially in the moonlight. It felt like it was just us two as she came closer, putting her hand on my face...

"Now kiss!" A voice said as we both looked and saw a girl. It was the same girl who stopped me from attacking Star at the restaurant after the fight with Koda.

"Agh! Heckapoo! Why?!?" Star exclaimed as I was confused.

"Hecka-who? Is that this girl's name?" I asked with a chuckle as the girl smirked at me.

"Oh don't get me started on you, Mr Steven Quartz Diamond Demayo Cutiepie Universe. You are the last one who should be chuckling at someone's name." She said as my mouth dropped open.

"Huh? How in the world did you know my name? Who are you?" I asked as Star looked at this Heckapoo girl and nodded.

"Might as well tell you. Know how Star told you she's from this dimension called Mewni? That's where I'm from as well. This form you see is just a human form I take while in this realm. I'm also part of the Magical High Commission that Star told you about when she told you about herself." Heckapoo explained as I gave her an angered look.

"So it was you! You're one of those Magical High Commission liars who---" I began to go off until Heckapoo stopped me

"Whoa! Easy, big guy! Yes. Everything you heard from Star is true. I did play a part in what happened with Eclispa's daughter and the deception involving Star's heritage. But that's the whole point on why we're all doing so much to make up for it. We know what we did back then was wrong and we accept that. All we can do is move foward and try to atone." Heckapoo said as Star clutched my arm to calm me down.

"So why are you here, Heckapoo? Other than spoiling our moment?" Star asked, clearly annoyed with Heckapoo's intrusion.

"Well, I just ran into Marco in his room while he was "choking his chicken" as humans say and he mentioned, after yelling at me, that you all are relocating to Beach City. Well, the rest of the Magical High Commission, specifically your Mom, wants to meet Steven." Heckapoo explained as Star looked worried. 

"Hold on: I don't know if I want to bring Steven anywhere near Rhombulus. If he even TRIES to put Steven in a crystal.." She said in anger.

Now I was worried! Put me in a crystal?!? Who were these people?!?

"Take it easy. You won't have to worry about Rhombulus. But I'll explain more tomorrow when we go see them. Good night, you two." Heckapoo said as she made a portal and left.

"Well. Guess you'll meet my Mom tomorrow. Don't worry. She's sweet. Just be yourself and she'll love you right away." Star said as I smiled.

Although it was a nervous smile.


	17. For His Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Conflict between Lapis and Connie forces Garnet to step in. Meanwhile, Steven, Star and Heckapoo arrive on Mewni..

(Lapis' POV)

The next day, I was at Little Homeworld with the others as Peridot talked to Amethyst. All of us seemed to be in a better mood now that Garnet's told us of her vision of Steven coming home at some point. 

But when would it happen? And it's not like Garnet's visions were always accurate to begin with. Nevertheless, I was just glad that Steven was apparently alright and would likely be home soon.

However, my happiness soon evaporated once Connie showed up. I noticed the look of annoyance on Peridot's face as well. Neither of us believed she deserved to be forgiven so easily, no matter what SHE herself went through. 

"This place is amazing. All these Gems now have a place to call home." I heard her say.

"Yeah. Steven really made it possible for them to find peace. Even at the expense of his own." Amethyst said sadly.

"Look. What did I tell you guys before about that? You all did things that hurt him. The point is that you realize it." She said as Peridot and I gave her a look. Now we'd have had enough of her! How dare she act like she's never hurt Steven herself?!?

"*sighs* Not even gonna TRY and argue. No need to remind us--" Amethyst began to say until Pearl waved to her, needing her help with something. As Amethyst headed off to help Pearl and Garnet, I approached Connie, anger clear in my eyes as Peridot tried to stop me.

But I was so sick of this human acting all high and mighty! I hated that speech she made back when Steven was corrupted and it's clear she still has the same mentality as she did then!

"Huh? What's wrong, Lapis?" She asked as she turned around and backed up a bit as she saw me. Wise move since last time she made me mad, her head was in a bubble and she was gasping for air.

I was furious. But I didn't want to risk alerting Garnet or Pearl. So I took a deep breath.

"Come with us. Peridot and I want to speak with you alone." I said as she looked nervous but followed us to an area where we would be out of listening range of those other Gems.

Once we had her alone....

*Slam!*

"Oof!" Connie exclaimed as I had her pinned against a wall, my eyes ablaze with anger. If I had human blood, it would be boiling right now with how furious I was at this human!

"Let me tell you something: Garnet, Pearl and the others may have forgiven you for what you did to Steven, but me and Peridot haven't! How dare you walk around as if you aren't the reason Steven's not here and we haven't heard from him!" I snapped as Connie glared at me.

"Who are you to judge me? You're not the one who took him to the doctor! You're not the one who stayed with him while he was getting examined, hoping he would be alright! And you weren't even there to see him corrupt! You didn't have to see what I had to see! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SEE SOMEONE YOU CARE ABOUT GROW SPIKES OUT OF HIS BACK OR HORNS OR ANY OF THAT!! SO YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO TELL ME ANYTHING, LAPIS!!" Connie screamed with tears in her eyes.

"What is the meaning of this??!" A voice exclaimed as we looked and saw Pearl, Garnet and Bismuth. Apparently they heard Connie's yelling and came to find the source.

"Lapis. Put Connie down. Now." Garnet said as I sighed and let her go as she ran over to Pearl, who hugged her, making me even more angry.

"Of course! Of course she gets away with what she did! It's her fault Steven isn't here! Why do any of you still trust that human Clod?!?" Peridot snapped as she shoved past the group and headed off somewhere while Garnet motioned for Bismuth, Pearl and Connie to leave so her and I could talk.

"Lapis. I know you love Steven. We all do. It hurts to know he isn't here. But if my vision ends up being true, then don't you think Steven will already apprehensive when he comes home?" Garnet asked as I sighed.

"But why around me or Peridot? We love Steven, Garnet. Doesn't he know that?" I asked.

"He does. And he loves you both right back. And anyway, I was mostly referring to myself, Greg, Pearl, Amethyst and Connie. Steven won't be as open to us as he once was. I doubt he trusts us as much as he once did and what Connie did only lessened that trust, so believe me: We may have forgiven her, but we certainly haven't forgotten how she's the cause of this. So please: If my vision comes true, try and coexist with her, for Steven's sake." Garnet replied in an almost pleading tone.

"*sighs* Fine. Peridot and I don't have to get along with Connie, but we'll put up with her." I said as Garnet sighed.

"That'll have to do. Now come on and let's go tell Peridot the same thing." She said as I followed her to where Peridot was.

*Meanwhile, back in Echo Creek*

"For the last time, Marco: No. You are NOT coming with us to see Mom." Star said as Marco had his arms crossed in a huff.

"Why not, Star? Your Mom doesn't hate me. And things are calmer now, aren't they?" He asked as Heckapoo(in her human form) rolled her eyes.

"Marco. We've been over this countless times already: The magic and human realms still aren't on stable grounds with each other. Having an outsider show up right now would be bad since many Mewnians are still shaken from what Mina did. The only reason Steven is allowed is because Moon and Eclipsa requested it personally." She said in exasperation.

"And besides: Jackie will be here to help with the packing and she shouldn't be here doing it by herself. You've spent enough time on Mewni to last a lifetime. So stop whining already." Star said as Marco sighed.

"Fine. Just say hi for me." He said with a smile.

"Will do. Come on, Steven. Let's go see my Mom." Star said as Heckapoo pulled out a pair of scissors.

"Huh? What are those for?" Steven asked as Heckapoo chuckled.

"Watch and see." She replied as she used the scissors to literally cut a portal to another world!

"Whoa! What kind of scissors ARE those?!?" Steven exclaimed as Star giggled.

"After you." Heckapoo said as she motioned for Steven and Star to enter before her as the 3 of them went through the portal.

*On Mewni*

"Here we are! Home sweet Home!" Heckapoo said as Steven looked at her and jumped a bit before remembering what she had said about her human form being what she had in the human realm. This was her true form.

But then again, Steven knew he shouldn't be too surprised. It's not like his life was the most normal to begin with so why act so shocked?

After admiring his surroundings for a moment, Steven noticed Star gazing sadly at a giant statute of a being with a beard and large nose. Worried, he went to check on her.

"Someone you know, Star?" Steven asked as Star wiped a tear away.

"Glossaryck. If it wasn't for his sacrifice, Mewni wouldn't exist anymore and all magic would have been destroyed. He sacrificed himself to give Mom and Eclipsa enough magical power to perform the Spell of Two Worlds." She explained.

"Never thought I'd miss that old geezer as much as I do now." Heckapoo said, wiping a tear away herself as Steven remained silent out of respect. Glossaryck clearly meant a lot to them and everyone else here.

But at that moment...

"Glossaryck would be proud of you both." A voice said as Steven, Star and Heckapoo looked and saw two women: One in a light blue dress with hearts on her cheeks and the other in a dark purple dress with what looked to be spades on her cheeks.

"Queen Eclipsa. Lady Butterfly." Heckapoo said as Steven looked at the two women who smiled at him.

"So. You must be Steven Universe."


	18. The Queen Meets The Prince/Parent to Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven Meets Moon and Eclipsa while Greg gets a reality check from Vidalia

(Steven's POV)

"Hello, Steven. I am Moon, former queen of Mewni and Star's mother. " The woman with diamonds on her cheeks said to me as I smiled. 

"And I am Queen Eclipsa. It's nice to meet you face to face at last, Steven. We've been observing you for some time now." The woman with spades on her face said as I got nervous. Observing me? I hope they didn't see anything bad.

"Nice, Mom and Eclipsa. That's definitely NOT going to creep him out." Star said, rolling her eyes as I saw and heard Heckpoo snickering.

"It's nice to meet you two as well. But I have to ask: I already figured you knew some stuff about me because of Heckapoo knowing my full name. But how much do you know, exactly? Nothing bad, I hope." I asked as Moon chuckled.

"Well where to begin? You come from Beach City, son of a human father and a mother who was a ruler of the race called the Gems. Thus making you the first and only human/Gem hybrid to ever exist. Your mother was Pink Diamond, one of the 4 aforementioned rulers known as the Diamond Authority, however you did not find out this information until much later in your life, causing a rift between you and your family, specifically the ones called Pearl and Garnet." She replied.

"And that rift still exists today. Even now. No matter how much you say you're fine or how much you claim that the anger and betrayal you feel doesn't exist, neither are true. The truth is that you haven't forgiven your family or your mother. There are a lot people you haven't forgiven. Even those who you claim to bear no grudge against. So yes: We've learned quite a bit about you." Eclipsa said as I looked stunned.

Was I really that easy to figure out? I couldn't believe these two read me so easily.

"But please do not take offense to what we say, Steven. Because other than what we've just told you, we know that you are indeed a kind hearted person. You are a hero. And your feelings only stem from years of trauma. There is no evil within you. But there is indeed anger." Eclipsa said as Star hugged me.

"Hence why I fully approve of my daughter's feelings for you. Both of you have had similar experiences and can rely on one another." Moon said as Eclipsa chuckled.

"Plus I must say that you two look adorable together. I daresay I sense a bit of jealousy within Heckapoo." She said as Star and I both looked at a blushing Heckapoo.

"Mom! It's not like that at all! Steven and I aren't like that at all!" Star said while blushing as Moon chuckled. Man, her and Eclipsa could teach Amethyst and Garnet a thing or two when it comes to embarrassing someone.

"You can't hide what's in your heart, Star. And it's not like you do a very good job of being subtle to begin with." Eclipsa said as Moon and Heckapoo laughed, causing Star to blush even more!

"Gah! You guys are impossible!" She exclaimed, covering her blushing face as I couldn't help but smile. She really is cute.

"But I think that's enough for now. Steven, all I ask is that you and Star keep watch over each other when you go to Beach City. Please look out for my daughter." Moon asked as I nodded.

"I will, your highness." I said as Eclipsa chuckled.

"With how close you two have become, I daresay you'll be calling her "Mother-In-Law" in the future." She said with a laugh as she, Moon and Heckapoo all laughed, leaving Star and I blushing!

OK. Amethyst has NOTHING on these two!

"Alright, enough! We better get back home and prep for the move. Bye, Mom and Eclipsa." Star said as she hugged and kissed her Mom and Eclipsa.

I smiled as she joined Heckapoo and I as the 3 of us headed back through the portal to Echo Creek. 

*Meanwhile*

(Narrator's POV)

"Greg, you've been moping for days now. Didn't Garnet and Priyanka tell you Steven's fine wherever he is? Honestly, I know you all miss him. I miss seeing him too. But if he's not calling you all, then he must have his reasons." Vidalia said as she was talking to Greg one day while the elder Universe was at her house.

"That's the thing, Vidalia: I don't know what those reasons are! And it's not just bothering me: Pearl and Garnet are upset as well. Connie is too. Yeah, I know Garnet said that there's a chance he may come home, but even if it's true...." Greg began to say as Vidalia sighed.

"You're worried he'll hate you. Greg, listen. I've observed a lot but never said much. But I feel like it would be a disservice as your friend and as a fellow parent if I didn't tell you the truth." She said as Greg looked at her.

"What truth would that be?" He asked.

"Greg...you and the Gems have failed Steven in so many ways that it would be natural for him to have some feelings of anger towards you all. The fact that he kept his calm for as long as he did has always amazed me. Either he has the patience of a saint or the love of one. But even someone like Steven has a point where he just couldn't take it anymore. And I hate to tell you this, but he likely reached his point with you and the Gems." Vidalia explained as Greg looked heartbroken.

"My only son hates me now. That just....it hurts, ya know?" Greg said on the verge of tears.

"Look. I never said he hated you. You know how Steven is. But I know who you can ask for more advice on this. In fact, he'll be moving here with his family." Vidalia said.

"Huh? Who?" Greg asked as Vidalia showed him an old picture from years ago.

"Remember this? Know who that guy is right there next to you and Kofi Pizza?" She asked as Greg smiled.

"Yeah! That's Rafael Diaz! Funny guy, all the girls loved him. Popular too, but one of the most humble guys you'll ever meet." He said.

"Soooo...pretty much the opposite of you, Greg?" A voice asked with a laugh as Amethyst had woken up from her nap on Vidalia's couch.

"Yeah, Amethyst. Rafael is pretty much everything I wish I was. But he's one of those guys that has what he wants, but still remains the same good guy he's always been. I heard he even has a son and daughter." Greg explained.

"Yes. Sadly, his son doesn't take after him in terms of being humble. A good boy but his attitude at times can be very....well I'd say the word but Onion is in the next room. Thankfully, Rafael knows when to be a Cool Dad and when he needs to be a good father." Vidalia said as Greg looked a bit hurt but tried not to take offense to his friend's words.

"Well. It'll be good to see Rafael again. But isn't he coming from Echo Creek? I wonder if he saw Steven at all?" Greg asked.

"I doubt it. Rafael hasn't heard from you in years. In fact, me talking to him were some of the first times I've heard his voice in years. I doubt he even knows you have a son, Greg." Vidalia explained as Greg sighed.

"Ah well. I guess it was just wishful thinking on my part." He said as he looked out the window, wondering where Steven could be and what he could be doing....


	19. Last Day in Echo Creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their last day in Echo Creek, Steven and Star finally come to terms with their feelings for each other...

(Narrator's POV)

After arriving back in Echo Creek, Steven and Star met up with Marco and Jackie at the pier as the 4 of them enjoyed their last day in Echo Creek. Tomorrow they'd be leaving for Beach City and they all decided to just enjoy their last day in town on a nice double date.

Or, at least, it was a double date to Marco and Jackie since Steven and Star were adamant that they were "just friends". But anyone who looked at the two and how close they had become(and continued to become) knew better than to believe that. 

Let them think what they want. That's what Steven thought. All that was on his mind was his inevitable return to Beach City tomorrow. Somehow he always knew he'd have to go back there. Even during his time here in Echo Creek, he knew that going back home was something he'd inevitably have to deal with. 

He just didn't think it'd be THIS soon....

"Hmm? You OK, Steven?" Star asked as she, Marco and Jackie looked at the hybrid with concern.

"How did I know I would end up going back to Beach City?" Steven asked with a sigh as Star hugged him.

"Because life loves making you its punching bag, from what I can tell?" Marco said, earning a glare from Star and a punch in the arm from Jackie!

"Not the time, you idiot!" Jackie snapped.

"No. He's right. Seems like no matter what I do to try and move up and ahead in life, something always knocks me back down. That's the story of my life, I guess." Steven said sadly as Jackie looked at him.

"Steven. Let me ask you something: You've seen me on my skateboard, right? Well, do you think I've always ridden it without ever falling? Do you think that when I first began skateboarding, I was perfect from the word "Go"?" She asked as Steven shook his head.

"No. No one is perfect. You had to have fallen a few times before you got the hang of it." He replied.

"A few times? Try a bunch of times. I've had scrapes, broken bones, you name it. But you know what? After each time I fell, I got right back up and back on my board until I didn't care anymore about falling. That's how I got so good at it. My point is: You've fallen a lot. And you've fallen again. But now you've got to get back up again." Jackie said as Marco nodded.

"And you'll do that once we're in Beach City. And if you fall and get hurt? We'll all be right there for you to get you back up again." He said as Star smiled.

"You've got nothing to fear. We'll be with you the whole way, Steven." She said as she kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush and Jackie and Marco to chuckle.

"Oh? What happened to "Just Friends", Star?" Marco asked as Star fumed at the teen.

"Shut up, Marco! I--I don't know why I did that and--!" Star began to say until Steven kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"Star, it's OK. I...I don't mind, really." He said as Star looked at him.

"What? But...but I didn't think you felt the same way..." She replied as Steven smiled at her.

"I guess since I've been here and you've been right here for me, I...began to feel the way you're talking about." He replied as Star looked at him before placing both hands on his face.

"OK. Can we kiss?" She asked as Steven blushed and smiled.

"Uh..OK." He replied as he and Star kissed right then and there as Marco and Jackie looked on, smiles on both of their faces at the new couple.

"Hey Jackie. Sunset is in the perfect spot. How about we follow suit?" Marco said with a smirk as Jackie looked at him and chuckled.

"Not in the mood. Sorry." She replied as Marco looked stunned.

"Wha?!? Why?" He asked as Jackie smirked.

"I dunno. I guess life just loves making you its punching bag, eh Marco?" She replied as Marco crossed his arms and frowned.

The group soon headed back to the Diaz household as Marco, Star and Jackie prepared for their new lives in Beach City.

But for Steven? It would be a Homecoming that he was uneasy about, but wouldn't be alone for.


	20. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven returns to Beach City..

(Narrator's POV)

That night at the Diaz household was a fun one, especially with the news that Steven and Star were now a couple. Of course, Rafael and Angie were thrilled to hear the news. The moment it was revealed to them, Angie wrapped the two teens in a hug, tears of joy flowing out of her eyes.

"Ah! You two! I'm so happy for you! Star, you certainly know how to pick them! And Steven, you better be good to her! She's family to us." The woman said as Marco and Rafael both laughed at how embarrassed Steven and Star were before the elder Diaz spoke up.

"Well I don't think we have to worry about that, Angie. Steven seems like a good boy. He'll treat Star right." He said as Steven smiled as Star gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

It was great. For the first time in weeks, he was truly happy. He had a new girlfriend, new friends and people who were supportive of him. As fleeting as it might be, he'd enjoy it for now.

Soon, it was time for bed. After one last kiss, Steven and Star went to their rooms for the night, both dreaming where their new love would take them.

*Later the next day....*

Steven was as quiet as a mouse during the ride back to Beach City. He knew who he'd see and what he would have to face once he arrived back there. How would everyone react? Especially since he made no effort to contact anyone?

Steven's thoughts are interpreted by a pair of lips on his cheek. Smiling, he looked at Star, who had a look of worry on her face.

"Nervous? We're almost there. You can do this, Steven. Like I said: We're all here with you. So don't worry, OK?" She said as Steven sighed.

"My ex girlfriend. I know I'll have to deal with her. What'll I do then?" He asked as Marco chuckled.

"Please. You think Star or Jackie are gonna let this Connie girl get to you? Star by herself would likely rip her apart." He replied as Star got an angered look on her face.

"And she better not tempt me either. After the way she broke Steven's heart for that Koda jerk, I'd like nothing more than to drive my fist in the face of that ho--" Star began to say.

"...Hold on there, Star. Now I get you kids being angry out of your concern for Steven. But you clearly see he's already apprehensive about heading back home. " Rafael said as Star sighed.

Knowing that Mr Diaz was right, Star knew she should try to be polite and not say anything at first, but it would be clear to those that know her that she's holding her tongue hard because she didn't want to risk starting a fight when Steven's already going to be so tense and nervous coming home. 

But those that knew her were also well aware that if Connie did something to piss her off, then she'd tell Connie what she truly thinks of her and she likely would NOT be polite.

"Alright fine. I'll behave." Star said as the SUV pulled into Beach City. They had arrived. As nervous as Steven was, he had to admit it was good to be home again. Soon, they arrived at a house that was right across the street from Vidalia(luckily for Steven she wasn't home.).

"Ah our new home! Or rather a homecoming for you, Steven. I know you're nervous. But you have to remember where you came from, get what I mean? Now here's the plan: I got a text from my old friend to meet up. Angie and I will go while you kids unpack, OK?" Rafael said as Steven, Marco and Star nodded as Rafael got back in the SUV and drove off....

*Meanwhile*

"He should be here right about..." Vidalia said as she and Greg waited at the Car Wash for the arrival of Rafael Diaz. Soon...

*Honk Honk!*

"He's here!" Vidalia exclaimed as an SUV drove up and out walked Rafeal and Angie Diaz, the latter who found herself in a hug with Vidalia.

"Vidalia! Ah it's been years!" Angie exclaimed as she hugged a beaming Vidalia as Rafeal looked at Greg and chuckled.

"Good to see you, Rafael. What's so funny?" Greg asked as Rafael chuckled even more.

"I guess you still haven't taken a break from the porkchops and hotdogs, eh amigo?" He asked as Greg tried to laugh since he and Rafael were old college buddies.

"I'll let that slide. Things have changed for me, you know. My last name and the fact that I have a son." Greg explained as Rafael smiled and looked intrigued.

"Really? Details, old friend! What did you change your last name to? And where's your boy at?" He asked as Greg looked away.

"Well...I changed my last name from Demayo to Universe. And as for Steven...well...he's not here." Greg explained sadly   
as a thought suddenly struck Angie.

"Wait. Did you say "Steven"? And did you say your last name was Universe?" She asked as Greg nodded.

"Yeah. My son's name is Steven Universe. Why?" Greg asked with slight hope in his voice. Had these two seen his son? 

Rafael smiled as he put two and two together before looking at Angie, who came to the same conclusion.

"Angie? Call Marco for me." Rafael asked as Angie stepped away for a moment to call her son. Once she was out of listening range, she found Marco's number.

"Marco? How far are you kids with unpacking?" She asked.

*Almost done. Jackie came to help out, so it was faster with 4 of us. It also helps that Steven's really strong too. Why?*

"When you're done, you 3 bring Steven to the car wash nearby, understood?" She asked.

*Got it, Mom. We'll have Steven at the carwash soon.*

After she hung up, Marco looked and saw that he was overheard by Steven, who looked nervous.

"I'm guessing you know where this carwash is, right?" Marco asked as Steven sighed.

"Yeah. It's where my Dad works. And he's no doubt there. I can't do this alone." He replied as Star hugged him. As did Jackie.

"Who said anything about you doing this alone? Now let's go meet my future father in law." Star said with a laugh as Steven blushed while Marco and Jackie laughed as well as the 4 of them headed to the Carwash.


	21. Let Me Heal You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Greg says the wrong thing at the wrong time, it's up to Star to calm Steven down...

(Steven's POV)

As we approached the car wash, I felt Star's hand in mine. That made me less tense. I remember walking to the Car Wash seeming like an endless walk. Or at least one that was very long and ate up a lot of time that I would have liked to use to just relax.

But the walk seemed much shorter now. In fact, before we knew it, we could see Marco's Mom and Dad. And standing with them? Ms Vidalia and My Dad. I didn't see the Gems or Connie but I knew I'd see them soon. As we got closer, I saw Mr Diaz smile and look at my Dad before saying....

(Narrator's POV)

"Greg. Does that young man belong to you?" Rafael said with a smile as tears filled Greg's eyes as he saw his son Steven, safe and sound and back home. The elder Universe couldn't keep his emotions in check as he rushes and hugs the hybrid teen, who can't help but hug him back. Despite how nervous he was about coming home, Steven was happy to see his Dad again and ease the worries he no doubt had while he was gone.

"STEVEN! YOU'RE HOME! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE WHERE YOU WERE? YOU DIDN'T CALL ANYONE AT ALL!" Greg sobbed as Steven couldn't help but feel tears in his eyes as well. 

"I'm sorry, Dad. I really am." The hybrid said, his own voice breaking as Marco, Star and Jackie looked on with Mr and Ms Diaz. 

"Heh. Guess that's gonna be your soon to be father in law, eh Star?" Marco said with a smirk....

*SMACK!*

"OW!" Marco exclaimed after a whack to the back of the head from Rafael, causing Star and Jackie to laugh.

"Time and place, Marco. Choose them more wisely." Rafael said to his son who rubbed the back of his head, grumbling as a chuckling Vidalia came over.

"Still can't stay out of trouble, eh Messy Marco?" She said with a smirk as Marco blushed.

"Hey! I'm not the kid you used to babysit anymore, Ms Vidalia! Don't call me that!" The teen snapped as Jackie and Star laughed hysterically!

"MESSY MARCO?!? AHAHAHA!!!" The two girls exclaimed and laughed in unison as Marco continued to blush and grumble as Steven and Greg finally separated.

"We have to see the Gems and Connie. They've been worried sick about you, Steven. I think they're at Little Homeworld--" Greg began to say until...

"I don't want to see or say anything to Connie. Not after what she did." Steven said in an angered tone as Greg looked hurt at his son's reaction.

"What? But Steven, I know she cheated on you, but...." He began to say...

"No! I don't want to see Connie! I said no!! Now leave it alone!!" Steven yelled, his skin turning Pink and creating a shockwave that sent everyone back a bit! 

"I...I don't want to see her. I WON'T SEE HER! I DON'T CARE WHAT ANY OF YOU SAY! NOT AFTER WHAT SHE DID!" Steven yelled as he ran away, his super speed activated as he ran towards the Beach City woods.

"Greg, why?!? Just why did you have to bring up Connie?!?" Vidalia snapped at the elder Universe as the Gems soon came over after hearing the commotion. Connie soon arrived as well.

"What the heck is going on? If I didn't know any better, I'd say I just saw a familiar Pink blur head to the Beach City woods." Amethyst said as Vidalia sighed.

"That was Steven. He's back." She said as the Gems and Connie gasped tearfully.

"HE IS?!? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL US?!?" Connie exclaimed as Star rolled her eyes, unable to keep a polite demeanor.

"He didn't want to see you. You're Connie, right? The reason he left in the first place?" The girl said as Connie looked at her with a look of annoyance.

"Yes. I'm Connie. And I don't know who you are, but I don't appreciate you saying all that. How do you know why Steven left to begin with? Who are you to come here and tell me anything?" The girl shot back as Jackie gave her a look.

"She's the one who Steven's been venting to! She's the one who called the ambulance after Steven blacked out from the stress YOU caused him!" Jackie snapped as Connie bristled, causing Pearl to step in.

"Now hold on. The way you speak, I'd say you became closer with Steven than we may think." The Pale Gem said looking at Star, who simply turned and headed to the Woods, fearing she may say(or do) something she may regret to Steven's family and his ex.

"Who on Earth does she think she is?" Connie asked as Marco chuckled.

"His girlfriend." He replied as Connie laughed.

"Funny guy, are you? Never got your name." She replied.

"Marco Diaz. We all just moved here from Echo Creek. That's my girlfriend Jackie by the way. And the girl who just headed off to find Steven is my best friend Star Butterfly." He explained.

"Right. The one who you joked was Steven's girlfriend." Connie replied as Marco smiled.

"Uh...yeah. That wasn't a..." He began to say until Rafaeal stopped him.

"Best she finds out on her own, son." He said as they all waited for Star to come back with Steven. 

*In the Woods....*

"Steven! Where are you? Steven!!!" Star called out, searching for her boyfriend. Letting out a sigh, she finally used her last resort: Her magic. Summoning an orb of light, she focused her mind on Steven.

"Reveal to me his location." She asked as the orb showed a lake nearby where Steven was resting. Quickly, heading to the area, she saw him at the river, sitting down and gazing at the water.

"Steven?" Star asked as Steven heard her voice and looked at her.

"Star? You came after me? Why?" He asked as Star sat next to him before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You know why." She replied as Steven sighed. Of course he knew why. But he couldn't. Nor did he want to. Connie had hurt him too much and Pearl would likely defend her.

"Star, I can't. Not after what Connie put me through. I can't even look at her now. She hurt me that much. I don't know if I'll ever heal from what she did." Steven said as Star smiled and placed her hands on his face, calming him down.

"Yes you will. Know why? Because I know how you feel. When Marco broke up with me, I felt hurt like you do now. I know that pain in your heart because I've felt it. But do you know what healed me? Or rather who healed me?" She asked as Steven blushed.

"I get what you mean. And I'm glad I was able to." Steven replied as Star brought her lips close to his before whispering..

"Steven, it's my turn to heal you."

*Soon...*

*FLASH*

The Warp Pad went off as the Gems, Connie, Jackie and a disoriented Marco arrived via Warp Pad at the Woods.

"Ugh....I'm gonna be sick..." Marco groaned as Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"Lightweight. Jackie seems to be fine." The Purple Gem replied as Jackie then laughed.

"And I'm not the only one who's fine. Look over there." Jackie said as she pointed to an area near a lake. Connie's mouth dropped open in shock, Garnet had stars in her eyes and a huge giddy grin on her face while Pearl tearfully smiled at what she and the others were looking at:

Steven and Star sharing a kiss.


	22. Star Meets The Gems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Connie's annoyance, Steven introduces Star to his Gem family and is welcomed back home...until a certain pair of Gems try their hand once again...

(Connie's POV)

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Steven had been away all this time, had us all worried sick about him....only for us to find out he had pretty much moved on from me and got with someone else? Is she the reason he didn't call me or anyone else?

I know I'm the reason he left, but seeing how quickly he was able to bounce back....I can't explain why, but it bothered me to no end. But I seemed to be the only one as the Gems were all happy for Steven and Star. 

"Oh my stars! Seeing you all happy and with a new girlfriend! Ah, I can't believe you didn't even call us and let us know, Steven!" Pearl exclaimed with tears in her eyes as I just stood and watched her, Garnet and Amethyst as well as Star's two friends gush over the two of them.

"Hold on, P. At least let him introduce us. Don't want Star to feel left out or freaked out." Amethyst said with a laugh as Star giggled.

"Nah. I knew Steven was different than any other boy. And I even saw it first hand. So him having a family of aliens doesn't really rattle me." She said as Jackie looked stunned.

"Wait. Family?!? You're related to each other?!?" She exclaimed as Steven laughed before looking at the Gems with a smile.

"Not directly. But blood couldn't make us any closer." He said as he looked at Star and smiled before introducing her to the Gems.

"Well, since I didn't get a chance to do it before, this is my family, Star. The tall pale one is Pearl, the taller one is Garnet and the purple one is Amethyst. Guys, this is Star Butterfly. She's...well...." He began to say until Marco chuckled.

"Other than his girlfriend, Star is-or was-royalty. She was a princess." He said as my mouth dropped open. How in the world?!?

"Marco! Don't tell them that! But yeah, I WAS a princess until I found out that pretty much everything I knew up until that point had been a lie." Star said as Steven hugged her.

"Oh my. I think I see why you two seemed to have bonded so quickly. Both you and Steven have gone through similar experiences. Both of you have felt the same pain. And that brought you together. This...this just makes me so happy to see." Garnet said, wiping a tear from her eyes as they all seemed happy.

Never before have I felt so out of place in a situation. I was about to just take the normal path out of the Woods until Steven saw me.

"Connie, look. You could at least try and be polite and not look so upset." He said as I turned around and looked at him and the others.

"Upset? Why would I be upset? I mean it's not like I wasn't worried sick about you, hoping you were alright..." I began to say...

"Yeah. Ironic considering it was your fault he ended up in Echo Creek to begin with. So you pretty much ruined your relationship in one fell swoop the minute you stabbed him in the back for that jerk Koda. Oh by the way: Koda isn't much of a fighter. Just thought I would throw that out there...." Jackie said as I bristled.

"You don't know what was going on with us!" I snapped as Jackie chuckled.

"Yeah I do..but I can't say what it is because there may be kids nearby." She replied as I was furious. Who did this girl or any of these newcomers think they were?!?

"OK. Enough. Let's all go back home and..." Pearl began to say until I cut her off.

"Actually? The entrance to the Woods is nearby. I'll head back on my own." I said as I walked off, leaving everyone confused.

(Narrator's POV)

"Yeesh, what's her malfunction? She dumped Steven for some jerk yet she's acting like that?!?" Star snapped as Pearl tried to calm things down.

"You don't know what happened. Connie and Koda---" She began to say until Steven gave her a look.

"And I don't care. Connie can be as mad as she wants. She dumped me for that jerk. She's the reason I left. So she's got no reason to be mad. Now can we head home?" The hybrid asked as Pearl tried again to explain what Connie and Priyanka had told them days ago about their history with Koda and his father, but Garnet stopped her, knowing it wasn't the right time or place for it. 

"Anyway, come on Steven. There's a couple of Gems who've been worried sick about you." Amethyst said as Steven knew right away who she meant.

"True. I better go check in with Lapis and Peridot to let them know I'm OK. You guys wanna come? I'd love to show you guys Little Homeworld." The hybrid asked Star, Marco and Jackie looked at each other and nodded.

"Eh. Why not? My folks are still hanging out, so we have some time. Besides, I'm pretty sure Star doesn't want to leave right now anyway." Marco said with a chuckle as Pearl gave him a look.

"For a human, you sure like to run your mouth a lot. I wonder if you can back up those words?" She said as Marco chuckled and made a karate pose, causing Jackie to shake her head.

"Anyway. On that note, let's head to this Little Homeworld place, Steven." She said as Steven and Star, hand in hand, led the group to Little Homeworld. On the way there, Steven and Star told the Gems everything that went down in Echo Creek, including the fight with Koda. 

"So you saw...." Pearl began to say until Star cut her off.

"Yes. And I don't care. I still love Steven. Besides, I'm not exactly normal myself." She said as Amethyst laughed.

"Yeah. You'll fit right in, Star." The Purple Gem said.

"You sound quite strong yourself, Star. This Butterfly Form does sound interesting. You should train with us sometime. I'm sure Steven would love that." Pearl said as Steven and Star blushed.

"Speaking of Star's Butterfly Form, I still can't believe Steven was able to overpower it. I was right there and I couldn't believe it. Just how strong is that big buff Pink skin form anyway, Steven?" Marco asked as Steven sighed.

"To tell you the truth? I don't know. I'm still trying to figure out why it even happens to me or what triggers it." He replied. He honestly didn't know the full extent of that form. All he knew was it was immensely powerful.

"Yeah. None of us have found a weak point to it yet either. Steven's way above us in power when he's in that form, so that's why we try and keep him calm so we don't have to have a dance with it." Amethyst said with concern.

"From what I can tell, it seems to be a defense mechanism. Notice how each time you turned Pink, it was when you either felt threatened or under pressure in some way, Steven." Garnet said as Steven thought about it. It did seem to make sense. He really only went Pink if he was under pressure of some kind or if he felt threatened in some way.

"And what Koda did definitely fits. So that may just be it, Steven." Jackie said as the group arrived at Little Homeworld. The Little Homeworld Gems all cheered when they saw Steven safe and sound, causing the hybrid to blush.

"For someone that was so nervous about coming home, Steven's treated like a hero here." Star said with a smile as one of the Gems hugged Steven.

"That's because to those Gems and to all of us, he is a hero. Steven gave those Gems a second chance at life. He saved them from losing themselves forever. He saved all of us...." Pearl said.

"But for all the love he gives, he never left any for himself. Which is messed up because he deserves love and to be loved." Garnet said sadly.

Star looked at Steven's family and remembered her conversation with Steven back at the hospital. At first she was furious with how they seemed to have walked all over him only to get mad when he set boundaries for himself. Back when she first talked to Steven, she had nothing but anger towards his family.

But looking at them now, it's clear they have remorse for how they were. And from how he said that blood couldn't make them any closer, it's clear Steven didn't hold a grudge against them. But soon, Star's thoughts are interrupted by a loud scream followed by a rush of Blue that engulfed Steven and swept him up in the air!

"STEVEN! YOU'RE BACK! GARNET WAS RIGHT FOR ONCE!!!" Lapis exclaimed as she flew around with Steven in a hug that had the hybrid in the clouds, literally, as the elated Blue Gem did loops and twirls in the air all while the Gems, Star, Marco and Jackie just laughed.

"I'm guessing that's Lapis? Peridots are green gemstones, so I just took a guess." Star said with a laugh as Amethyst nodded.

"Yep. That's Lapis....." She began to say until an even LOUDER scream filled the air.

"And THAT would be Peridot." Garnet said with a smile as the Green Gem ran out just as Steven and Lapis came back to the ground. And while Peridot had tears in her eyes, she also had the look of someone who was worried to where she'd rip into the person who she was worried about once she saw them. In this case, that person was Steven.

"Uh oh. I think you're in trouble." Lapis said with a snicker as Steven chuckled nervously as Peridot approached the two with tears in her eyes and her teeth gritted.

"Uh...hey Peridot..." Steven began to say until...

*THWACK!* *THWACK!*

Everyone laughed as Peridot lept onto Steven and slapped him multiple times. While this was normally something bad but Steven was smiling as Peridot whacked him, knowing she was just worried about him.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST TAKE OFF AND NOT LET ANYONE KNOW WHERE YOU WERE?!? HOW COULD YOU HAVE ALL OF US WORRIED?!? WE THOUGHT WE'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN, STEVEN!! I SWEAR I'M SO CLOSE TO PUTTING A TRACKER ON YOU!!!" The Green Gem sobbed as she finally calmed down, allowing Steven to catch his breath and explain.

"I'm sorry, Peridot. I should have let you guys know." He said as Peridot tearfully smiled and hugged him.

"I'm just glad you're home and safe, Steven. But I'm serious about putting a tracker on you next time you worry everyone by disappearing!" She said as Steven smiled as Lapis joined the hug.

"Hey. To make up for worrying you two so much, I have some friends I'd like you to meet. I met them while I was away." Steven said as he brought Lapis and Peridot over to the others.

"The girl with the Blonde hair with blue streaks is Jackie. The guy in the red hoodie is Marco. And the girl with the blonde hair is....." 

"HYAAAAH!" A voice exclaimed as everyone turned around and saw Eyeball Ruby suddenly appear and lash at Steven with her knife. And as if it had become second nature to him, Steven summoned his shield to deflect her blows!

"EYEBALL?!?" Pearl exclaimed as she summoned her spear only for Garnet to yell!

"STEVEN! ABOVE YOU!"" The fusion yelled as a pile of heavy steel beams fell and was about to flatten Steven. But before anyone could react....

The Steel Beams suddenly stopped in midair thanks to a spell from Star, much to Eyeball and everyone's shock!

"WHAT?!? A HUMAN WITH MAGIC?!? IMPOSSIBLE---OOOF!" Eyeball exclaimed until she was dropped with a bubble fisted punch from a now Pink skinned Steven. 

"Thanks for the assist, Star." The hybrid said to his girlfriend.

"Whoa! What are you anyway, Star?" Amethyst exclaimed as Star blushed in embarrassment. Marco and Jackie grinned.

"Just being a good girlfriend, right?" Marco asked as Jackie punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't embarrass her anymore than she already is." She said as Garnet approached the stunned Eyeball and grabbed her by the throat.

"Why are you here?!? Answer me now or so help me---!" The fusion yelled but Eyeball seemed unfazed.

"Ha! You think you scare me, fusion?" She asked with a laugh.

"No. But I know who might. Hey Amethyst? Is Jasper around?" Steven asked as Amethyst smirked, causing Eyeball to panic!

"OK! OK! I'll talk! It was all Aquamarine's idea! She had me attack as a distraction and to get Steven into a position where she could push those Steel beams onto him!" The Ruby whimpered as Pearl looked furious.

"Where is that little Teardrop Brat?" The Pale Gem asked angrily as Amethyst looked at Steven, Star and Marco.

"We'll take care of this. You go have fun, OK? We'll see you at home." She said as Steven hugged her before she, Lapis and Peridot joined Garnet and Pearl for the interrogation of Eyeball Ruby.

"Well. Since they're taking care of that, I guess it's my turn to give you guys a tour of my town since you did it for me in Echo Creek. Shall we, M'lady?" Steven said, extending his hand as Star blushed and took it.

"Why thank you, my kind sir." She said as the two joined hands and walked as Marco looked at Jackie before extending his own hand to her, causing her to look at him and shake her head before taking it as they followed their friends through town.


	23. Returning The Favor/Star Vs Connie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out on their tour of Beach City, Steven and the Echo Creek Crew run into Connie who wants to talk to Steven, no matter what.

(Narrator's POV)

While the Gems were interrogating Eyeball, Steven was showing Star, Marco and Jackie around Beach City, returning the favor and kindness they showed him back in Echo Creek. 

"So what do you think, Steven? Things still the same as you left it?" Marco asked as Steven chuckled. 

"Not really. Thinking about it, I've only been gone a few weeks. Other than you guys living here now, nothing's really changed. Not that I'm surprised." He replied as Jackie raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hmm? Surprised? Why's that?" She asked as Steven sighed.

"It's why I was so nervous about coming home. I didn't really expect much to be different, if anything at all. I still expected everyone to still be the same. I expected Pearl to be overbearing, Garnet to still be acting "High and Mighty", Dad to still be utterly clueless about how I felt and Amethyst to be...well...Amethyst. " He explained as Star clasped his hand a bit tighter. 

"Well it looks like you were way off on all of that. All of them looked really happy to see you. Well...ALMOST all of them. That Connie girl...." Star began to say until Jackie motioned foward where Connie was approaching the group.

"What does she want? Can't she just back off already?" Marco asked in annoyance as Steven walked away and over to the boardwalk to clear his mind and calm down as Connie approached Star, Jackie and Marco.

"Look. Back off, alright? Can't you see that Steven doesn't have anything to say to you?" Marco asked in annoyance but Connie shoved past him and Jackie, angering Star even more as she followed the girl as she got near Steven.

Meanwhile, Steven was looking out at the Ocean. As much as he was against being home again, he had to admit that this was one of the things he missed: relaxing by gazing at the Ocean.

"Steven? You OK?" A voice asked as Connie approached him, much to his chagrin. Of all the people, Connie was one of the people he knew he wouldn't be happy to see after all that happened. While he could see the Gems and his father were genuinely worried about him, all Connie was mad about was the fact that Steven had moved on.

"Connie, please. I'm not in the mood. Just leave me alone." Steven said but Connie wouldn't hear it.

"Look. I know you hate me because of what happened and how I dumped you for Koda, but I just wanted to--" She began to say..

"Good. At least you get why I don't want to hear what you have to say. Now leave me alone." Steven cut her off as Connie stomped her foot in frustration.

"Listen! There's something you don't know! Now would you stop being so stubborn and---!" She began to say until...

"Do you need some help backing off? I've kept quiet for the most part until now but you clearly heard him say he didn't feel like being bothered but you're still bugging him!" Star said angrily as she approached the two as Connie gave her a look.

"Look. Star, right? This has nothing to do with you. This is between me and Steven. I've known him too long for him to be this angry at me." She snapped.

"Maybe if you all didn't leave him out in the cold, he wouldn't have any reason to be angry at you. You may have known Steven longer than I have, but it's plain to see it's been a one sided relationship." Star shot back as Connie looked outraged.

"What?!? One sided?!? What do you mean by that?!? And how would you even know to begin with?!? What have you been telling her, Steven?!?" The girl snapped, turning her gaze to Steven as the hybrid gave her a look.

"I only told her the truth. That's it." Steven replied, his annoyance turning to anger. All he wanted was to just have a moment to collect his thoughts but Connie wasn't allowing him to do so with her constant pushing.

"What do you mean "The Truth"?!?" Because it sounds more like a bunch of lies to me!" Connie snapped as Star rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Lies? So you mean you DIDN'T break up with Steven through a text? And you DIDN'T dump him for some trust fund trash who ended up dumping you for the next girl who caught his eye? Please stop me if I'm lying." She said as Connie looked furious but stayed quiet, not denying anything that was said.

"This is between me and my best friend. So I'll warn you one more time: Back off." She replied, balling her fist, something Star noticed.

"You swing and you better not miss. Because trust me: I won't." Star replied in a dark voice as the two girls got in each other's faces. 

But just as Steven was about to say something, a hand found its way onto his shoulder. 

"Both of you stop this instant!" A voice said as Steven, Connie, Star, Marco and Jackie looked and saw the Gems, Greg, Rafael, Angie and Priyanka., all of them looking upset at what was by all means a fight about to happen.

"This isn't about to happen. Not now. Not ever. Steven? You and Connie come with me. We need to talk." Prianka said as Steven and Connie followed her. Steven wanted to say something to Star, but a smile from her told him to just hold his thoughts for now.

"Marco and Jackie? Come on back to Ms Vidalia's house with us." Rafael said as Marco and Jackie followed him, Angie and Greg, leaving Star with the Gems.

"Well. I suppose now is as good of time as any for us to become better acquainted. Come with us, Star." Pearl said as Star followed the Gems back to the Temple.

Despite the animosity between Star and Connie, a fight had been avoided.

At least for now.


	24. Like Father, Like Son/Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to diffuse the situation with Steven and Connie, Priyanka gets an unwelcome visit from Koda's father, Ajit.

(Narrator's POV)

"Alright. It's time to set a few things straight. Or rather it's time to inform you of some information that you're not aware of, Steven." Priyanka explained as she, Steven and Connie were currently at the Maheswaren residence. Steven rode with Priyanka while Connie rode Lion since having the two in the same car wouldn't be the best idea until this got sorted out.

"What's there to tell? I'm done with Connie. Nothing you say or she says or the Gems say will change that or what she did to me with that jerk!" Steven snapped as Connie backed up a bit. She wasn't use to this side of the hybrid at all. Even after knowing him for all these years, she hadn't really seen him get angry or lose his temper. But now that she's been seeing it more often, it's become somewhat scary to her.

"Steven, lower your voice and calm down. Your blood pressure is already high enough as it is. I don't want you to end up collapsing right here in my house. In no way am I trying to rekindle anything between you and Connie. I am just trying to tell you something that may give you a bit more insight on why she did what she did." Priyanka explained as Steven gave her a look.

"Insight? What reason could there possibly be for her to not only cheat on me with some trust fund jerk, but do it through a text?!?" The hybrid snapped.

"Because if I did it in person, I'd get what I'm getting now!" Connie snapped back as Steven glared at her, not backing down.

"You'd deserve every bit of it! What you did was cowardly! I loved you, Connie! Now I'm wondering why I ever did if you'll just up and leave me for a jerk like that!" The hybrid snapped back.

"Maybe if you listen, you'll know!" Connie fired back but became afraid when Steven's skin turned Pink.

"Listen to what?!? Some excuse your Mom is going to make for you?!? I don't want to hear that at all! Not from her or you! You can't own up to you being disloyal, but expect me to listen to your excuses?!? Not going to happpen, Connie!" Steven snapped as he headed for the door.

Priyanka just watched the entire thing between the two. While she could have intervened at any moment, this needed to happen. Both Steven and Connie needed to let out their own respective anger towards each other. 

But just as Steven opened the door, a man was there. A tall man of Indian descent, he was well dressed.

"Hello. Is Priyanka Maheswaren home?" He asked. But before Steven could reply...

"What? Ajit, what are you doing here? Or better yet, WHY are you here?" Priyanka asked as she came to the door after hearing the voice.

"Why is that any way to treat an old friend? Especially one you once said you would marry?" He asked with a smile that made Steven cringe. This guy's attitude and just the way he carried himself.

"That was years ago! And if I remember correctly, you dumped me and broke my heart for the next pretty face you saw!" Priyanka snapped as Ajit chuckled.

"Oh come now, Priyanka. Let's let bygones be bygones, hmm? I came to offer you a much better position in the medical field. Higher pay, better hours. And you fit every qualification for it." He said as Priyanka rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Connie watched this go down and her mind started to go back....

*Over a Month ago...*

*"You seem like a girl who's going places. A girl like you must be swarming with guys." Koda said as he showed Connie around a college she'd been eyeing on her tour.*

*"No. I'm loyal to one. He's the only one for me. His name is Steven." Connie replied as Koda chuckled.*

*"Oh really? And can this Steven pay your tuition for any college you want? Because trust me: I can and will do that for you. You can go far, Connie. You just need to know the right people....and maybe be with the right person." Koda replied as Connie thought about it. She loved Steven, but this WAS her future she was talking about....*

*Back to the Present*

That memory made Connie angry. At Koda and at his father. The both of them were horrible people and the fact that she outright ruined her relationship with Steven, a guy who would have gone the distance for her, because she believed Koda's lies made her even angrier.

"You listen to me!" Connie snapped at Ajit who looked at the girl with a confused look before looking at Priyanka.

"This is your daughter, Priyanka? And I didn't know you had a son as well. He doesn't even look like you. Must take after Doug's lesser genes, hmm?" Ajit said, looking at Connie and Steven.

While he was used to being seen as lesser, Steven wasn't about to hear it from Ajit. But just before he could go off on him, Priyanka puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

Connie then walks up to Ajit, anger blazing in the girl's normally calm brown eyes.

"Listen. First off: Don't you dare call my Dad or Steven lesser! Both of them are more of men than you or Koda will ever be! And speaking of your son? I allowed him to ruin my relationship with Steven by believing his lies! The same lies that you told my Mom years ago and the same lies you're telling her right now!" Connie snapped as Ajit looked outraged.

"Such disrespect! This is no lie! I do wish to offer your mother a better position!" He shot back as Priyanka crossed her arms.

"Oh really? And what are the terms of this? There's always a catch with you, Ajit." She said as Ajit smiled that slick and arrogant smile once again.

"It's quite simple. You and I shall go on a date to discuss the position in more detail." He replied as Connie and Steven both looked furious! This guy and Koda really are father and son!

"Look, Ajit. Do you see this?" Priyanka asked, lifting her hand, specifically the one that had the finger on which she wore her wedding ring.

"Yes. That's your wedding ring, but...." Ajit began to say until...

*SMACK!*

Steven and Connie couldn't help but laugh as Priyanka slapped the taste out of Ajit's mouth, even leaving a mark frok the wedding ring!

"That's my answer. I'm happily married to a man I love. I have a well raised daughter who's grades are stellar and I'm proud to be able to say that I and my family are close with a well raised young man who's done so much for my daughter and this entire city." Priyanka said as Steven and Connie blushed.

"What well raised young man?!? You don't mean this brat, do you?!?" Ajit said, holding his face with one hand and pointing at Steven with the other.

"Yes. I do. One of the biggest reasons why I'm dissapointed in my daughter's decision involving your son is this: Steven is a far better person than Koda could ever be." Priyanka said as Ajit scoffed.

"Ha! Humor me: What does this lesser brat have that my son doesn't?" The man scoffed as Connie began to explain.

"Hmm. Well where to begin? Steven is a better friend, far more loyal and will do anything for those he cares for. Oh and just so Koda knows: Steven's also a better kisser. Tell Koda that there's this great new thing called mouthwash." The teen girl explained with a laugh as Priyanka and Steven chuckled at Ajit's outraged expression.

"Well let's look at this from a parent's point of view: Who would I rather have Connie date? Let's break down both boys." Priyanka said as she began her analysis.

"Koda has an arrogant attitude despite being wealthy. He's clearly rude and full of himself. And he is very disloyal, jumping from one girl to the next." She said as she pulled out a picture she kept in her purse. It was an old one of Connie with glasses.

"Is that your daughter?!? Why would I care about that!?!" Ajit snapped as Priyanka glared at him.

"Because it leads to my breakdown of Steven: He's the reason why Connie doesn't have to wear glasses anymore. She had no friends. She came home crying about being bullied. But Steven was the first real friend she ever had. He not only accepted her, but welcomed him into his home, his family and his life. He gave her the confidence to be stronger. All while doing his best to protect her." Priyanka explained as Steven smiled.

"And what's your point to this pointless explanation?!?" Ajit snapped as Priyanka gave the man a look of pure hatred.

"My point is: Steven is a better person and has treated my daughter with far more love than Koda ever did and ever could do. So this is my answer to you; Take your offer of a better position and shove it. I'm happy where I am. And as a warning: Stay away from me, my daughter and my husband, Ajit." The woman said angrily.

"And tell Koda to stay away from me, Steven, Star and the Diaz family. I never want to see that jerk ever again!" Connie snapped as Ajit looked outraged.

"You'll regret this, you uppity bi---!" He began to yell until...

*SLAM!*

Priyanka slammed the door in his face before looking at Steven, who looked at her and Connie.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for not hearing you guys out." The hybrid replied as Priyanka and Connie both embraced him in a hug.

"No. I should be thanking you, Steven. Both of us should." Priyanka said.

"And I'm the one who should apologize. I promise to be supportive of you and Star. And I owe her an apology too..." Connie began to say until she was stopped by four words she didn't think she would hear from Steven:

"Connie, I forgive you."


	25. Star's Accusation/Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Accusation from Star towards Pearl leads to the Pale Gem revealing a secret she had kept about herself and the legitimacy of her claims of being unable to tell Steven the truth.

(Narrator's POV)

"Mewni sounds like an intriguing place. And your mother was their queen at one point?" Pearl asked Star as she sat with her and the other two Gems in Steven's family as they all got to know each other better. All the while Star hoped Steven was doing all right at that Connie's house. 

"Yeah. The people that we all entrusted to enforce the laws of magic on Mewni tampered with my realm's history and kept it a secret from my family. They lied to us all for generations. After it was all said and done, Eclipsa became the new Queen of Mewni. But my whole life of believing I was royalty ended up being a lie." Star explained as Pearl replied but looked away.

"That sounds...very familiar." The Pale Gem said wistfully as all of them were quiet for a moment before Star finally asked a question she mentally promised herslef she'd ask when she came face to face with Steven's family, specifically Pearl.

"Why?" She asked as Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst looked at her.

"Hmm?" Pearl asked in reply as Star asked again. This time with more clarity in her voice.

"I asked why. Why did you lie to him about who his mother really was? I know I'm in no position to ask you a thing like this right now, but I have to know." Star replied.

"I was physically unable to--" Pearl began to say until an annoyed Star cut her off.

"No. Don't try that with me. As someone who's dealt with magic seals and different silencing spells, I can tell you that whatever spell Steven's Mom put on you that was supposedly keeping you from offering any type of relief to Steven at times when he needed it wasn't enough to for you to keep silent for that long." She said as Pearl looked outraged. 

"Who do you think you are?!? I know you're Steven's girlfriend, but you have no right to come in here and throw out such accusations." The Pale Gem shot back. But Star wouldn't back down an inch as Garnet and Amethyst looked on. One may think that the two of them would intervene the moment they saw things getting intense.

However, even after what has been a good 2-3 years after learning the truth, the both of them still had questions/suspicions of their own when it came to the legitimacy of Pearl's claim of being physically unable to speak for so long. 

If Pink truly did prevent Pearl from speaking, then by default, shouldn't she have been able to openly tell Steven the truth since he has her Gem and is her offspring? Even if there was some type of Gem magic Pink used, it should have been negated once Pearl came in contact with Steven's Gem that he inherited from his mother. So many things just didn't add up in the revelation of Rose's true identity as Pink Diamond.

"I know who I am. I'm someone who knows how magic works. And I can tell you this: If there was some type of magic used on you when Steven's mother silenced you? It should have lost effect once you were around Steven's Gem. So what I'm saying is this: Your silence for so many years? Magic had nothing to do with it. It was entirely your choice to keep all of that a secret from Steven!" Star snapped back as Pearl was in pure shock.

"Garnet! Amethyst! You honestly don't think...?" Pearl began to say..

"It makes sense. Star definitely seems to know what she's talking about. And...well it's not like we don't have questions and suspicions of our own, y'know? The truth is that your story had a lot of holes in it, Pearl. We just never said anything because Steven didn't need any more stress over it." Amethyst said as Pearl looked stunned.

"Pearl. Steven's on his way here now. He'll be here soon. So before he gets here, I want to know the truth. Once we hear it from you, then we'll let this whole thing go for the time being. So please. I'm asking you as not just a friend or teammate, but as family: Did Pink truly prevent you from telling Steven and all of us the truth?" Garnet asked as Pearl looked away for moment before looking back at them with tears in her eyes.

"I wanted to tell Steven the truth for so long. All of that happened to him and he never knew why things were the way they were. But it's as if whenever I wanted to sit down and tell him the truth, the words never came out. It wasn't anything Pink did." She said as Star looked angry.

"Then why lie to him and everyone and say that's what it was?!? Why did you let Steven go through all of that?!? YOU COULD HAVE HELPED HIM AND CHOSE NOT TO!!" The girl yelled.

"YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT ME!! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING AT ALL! I WAS A SERVANT! A SLAVE! ALL I WAS MADE FOR WAS TO SERVE! I NEVER HAD MY OWN PURPOSE BECAUSE I WAS NOT CREATED TO HAVE ONE!" Pearl screamed back as Garnet stepped in.

"Does that have anything to do with why you purposely remained silent?" She asked as Pearl sighed.

"I was ashamed. All those years of rebelling against what I was made for. Fighting against my own programming. And a part of my old programming that I thought would be the easiest to overcome, I failed in doing so. And even worse was that had I been strong enough to overcome it, Steven wouldn't have had to struggle and suffer as much as he did. What I'm saying is this: By failing to overcome that last part....by being too weak....I failed Steven just by being around him." Pearl said sadly as Garnet and Amethyst hugged her.

"I had no idea. I'm sorry, Pearl. I didn't realize....." Star began to say until Garnet stopped her.

"Steven's almost here. Go meet him outside. We'll talk later, Star." The fusion said as Star nodded and left the 3 Gems to comfort each other.

Outside, Steven had arrived with Connie and Priyanka. Star looked annoyed at first to see Connie.

"Hey. Before you say anything, I'm sorry for earlier. Just...promise me you'll take care of Steven, OK? I really care about him." She said as Star looked a bit stunned until she looked at Steven who nodded in approval as Star smiled.

"Aw! Well if Steven forgives you, then I guess I can too! So let's try this again. I'm Star Butterfly." She said as she extended her hand which Connie shook.

"I'm Connie Maheswaren. It's nice to meet you." Connie replied as Steven and Priyanka smiled at the two.

"Less headaches for you, Steven." Priyanka said with a chuckle as Steven shook his head and chuckled as well until the door to the Beach House opened and out walked Garnet and Amethyst.

"Hey guys. You alright?" Steven asked as Garnet smiled.

"Don't worry about it for now, Cutie Pie." She said as Steven blushed while Star, Connie, Priyanka and Amethyst laughed.

"Some things never change. Where's Pearl?" Steven asked.

"She's in her room. She has something she needs to talk to you about, so go see her." Amethyst said as Steven nodded and headed to the door but....

"Hey. Aren't you forgetting something?" Star asked as Steven looked and smiled before connecting his lips with hers as the two shared a kiss.

"OOOOH YEAH! YOU GO, STEVEN!!!" Amethyst cheered as Connie smiled. While a small part of her wishes she was Star right now, she knew why this wasn't(and likely may never again be) the case.

"All right. Go talk to Pearl. Love you and I'll see you later." Star said as Steven smiled.

"Love you too." He said as he headed inside to talk to Pearl.

"Dang! Leaving was the best thing to happen to him. They grow up so fast..." Amethyst said as she pretended to cry. Garnet just shook her head and smiled. Steven really had grown up. He wasn't a kid anymore. And the fusion couldn't be any happier.

Connie smiled as well. The boy she met on the beach those years ago wasn't a boy anymore. He had grown past even her despite being seen as the more mature of the two by some people.

"You seem happy, Connie." Priyanka said as her daughter smiled.

"I am. And also a little sad. When you grow up with someone, it hurts to see them grow past you because you feel like they may forget about you. I never said this, but I felt that way about Steven." She said.

"When did you begin feeling like that?" Amethyst asked.

"After everything that happened on Homeworld. When Steven was running Little Homeworld and had become this big hero that everyone looked up to. I...I felt left behind. I was just some high school teen while he was this big hero and alien royalty. I wanted to text him....maybe ask him if he wanted to see a movie....but I felt like all I would be doing is distracting him." Connie explained as Garnet smiled.

"Connie. You know those fears were unfounded, don't you? Steven may be dating Star, but he could never forget about you or leave you as some forgotten piece of his past." The fusion said as Star smiled and hugged Connie.

"Yeah! Besides, I'll need someone to tell me some juicy info on Steven, after all!" The girl said as Connie laughed.

"Oh believe me: I have some stories." She replied.

"Heh! Oh? Juicy info on Steven? I believe we can help with that too, right Garnet?" Amethyst asked with a laugh as Garnet shook her head and chuckled.

"What am I going to do with you all?" She asked as everyone laughed.

*Just so you know, by the time the next chapter comes around, Steven will have already talked to Pearl. I figured having them talk would just involve regurgitating the same info with a happy ending. See ya next chapter.*


	26. Pearl's Combat Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Pearl's Combat Class at Little Homeworld, she decides to hold a a couple of sparring duels as a lesson review. First up:
> 
> Connie vs Marco!

(Narrator's POV)

The next day(after a heartfelt talk between Steven and Pearl the previous day), Steven, Star, Marco, Jackie, Connie and the Gems were at Little Homeworld where Pearl was doing a lecture on combat. Steven smiled as she spoke. As crazy as it sounds, he missed Pearl's often long winded lectures during training. 

"Hearing Pearl's lectures is just another reminder I'm back home." Steven said as Star giggled and kissed him on the cheek. But just as she did this...

"*Ahem!* Steven? Do you and Star have something to share with the rest of the class?" Pearl said as every eye was on Steven and Star's PDA. The two blushed as Marco, Amethyst and Connie snickered.

"Uh....just saying how much I missed your lectures, Pearl." Steven said as Garnet could be seen shaking her head and smirking.

"I'll let it go this time because of the flattering compliment. Plus because you and Star look so cute together. I'm so happy my baby has found a cute girl he loves." The Pale Gem gushed.

And while Steven was glad to be back home, he would have loved to be back in Echo Creek after that remark as everyone laughed at him and Star, who were both blushing furiously!

"HAHAHA! Next interruption means you two stay after class!" Amethyst exclaimed as Garnet settled everyone down.

"Now then. As I was saying...well you know what? I think the best type of way to explain the lesson would be to practice it in a sparring session. So we'll have a couple of rounds of sparring featuring participants of mine and Garnet's choosing. So while I would like to see how Steven and Connie currently are in terms of skill, I don't want to pit them against each other. So I'll choose Connie. And her opponent will be....hmm..." Pearl began to say until a chuckle from Marco could be heard.

"Well how about you, Marco? You're halfway decent with a sword from what I hear. I'll warn you: Connie's really good though. She may be too much for you..." Steven said as Marco laughed.

"Heh. Toss me a sword and I'll let ny skills do the talking." The teen said as Jackie rolled her eyes as she and everyone watched her boyfriend stand across from Connie, who looked mildly amused.

"How long do you think this spar will last?" Jackie asked Star, who chuckled as she looked at Marco give the sword a couple of pre fight swings.

"Probably as long as Marco did when you two first got intimate." She replied as Jackie giggled.

"Good. This'll be over quick then." She replied as Star laughed along with Amethyst and others who got the joke as Marco blushed!

"Jackie, come on!" He exclaimed as he saw Connie laughing.

"You won't be laughing after I win." Marco said as Connie smirked, got into a sword stance and made a "bring it" sign with her hand.

"Pre fight banter over? Alright then! On my mark! Ready? BEGIN!" Pearl exclaimed as Marco charged and swung at Connie, who easily blocks and dodges each strike. She then counterstrikes and sends Marco off balance awkwardly before disarming him and causing him to topple to the ground, her sword pointed at him!

"What happened to those skills of yours? They had such speed that I didn't even see them!" Connie said with a laugh as Marco grumbled.

"The winner is Connie!" Pearl said as everyone cheered as Connie took her bows and sat back down.

"I tried to warn you, Marco." Steven said as a disgruntled Marco sat back down next to Jackie who kissed him on the cheek to try and cheer him up.

"Alright. My picks are up next. And it's between two people who already had a bit of a duel beforehand. But the conditions are different this time. My choices are Steven and Star." Garnet said as everyone cheered and gasped at the idea. Truthfully, many people actually wanted to see this.

"You want to do this, Star?" Steven asked as Star giggled.

"Hey. Garnet wants to see it, right? You gonna tell her no?" She asked as Steven laughed.

"How dare you take advantage of one of my only weaknesses? Alright then. Let's do it." The hybrid said with a smile as he and Star soon stood on opposite ends facing each other.

"Hey Steven. Word of advice: When you have a competition with someone you date? You can either win or be happy. Never both. You may want to keep that in mind." Marco said as Jackie playfully punched his shoulder.

"Ready? Begi--" Pearl began to say until Garnet stops her, much to everyone's confusion as the fusion stepped between Steven and Star.

"Let's make this interesting. Steven, if you lose to Star? You have to take her out on a nice date, understood?"" Garnet said as everyone laughed.

"Uh oh! Pressure's on now!" Amethyst exclaimed as Steven and Star blushed.

"All right. I can agree to that. And if I win?" Steven asked as Star giggled.

"Come here for a second." She said as Steven approached her. 

"If you win, then...." Star said as she whispered in Steven's ear as everyone tried to listen in on what was said. Whatever it was must have been good since a big smile appeared on Steven's face.

"All right. I gotta give it my best then!" The hybrid exclaimed as he returned to his spot as Pearl and Garnet looked at each other, shaking their heads and smiling.

"Now then. On my mark. Ready? BEGIN!" Pearl exclaimed as the the duel began!


	27. Lover's Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main event for Pearl's Combat Class as chosen by Garnet:
> 
> Steven vs Star! Who will come out the winner?

The battle began as Star's hands glowed as she charged at Steven who already had his bubble fists ready. The two blocked and countered each other's strikes until Star attempted another only to be caught and sent back by the much more physically strong Steven.

"Star isn't going to be able to match raw power with Steven. I can see that already." Jackie said as Star looked a bit flustered that Steven sent her back with such ease. This wasn't like their last encounter since neither were allowed to go into their high powered forms( Her Butterfly Form and Steven's Fragmented Form) but it was still coming off as a challenge for the former Mewnian Princess.

"Why doesn't she just attack from a distance? If she can't hit up close, then pelt him with some magic." Jackie asked as Marco shook his head as Star tried just that only for Steven to deflect it with his shield!

"That's why. That's exactly what happened last time." Marco explained, remembering what happened back at the restaurant in Echo Creek. The teen shook his head, wondering why Star would forget something like that. 

"Steven's shield is naturally resistant to magic. So Star's going to have a rough time getting past his defenses." Pearl said with a chuckle as the battle continued. 

"You gonna go on the offensive?" Star asked Steven, who just chuckled. He knew she was just trying to bait him and he wasn't falling for it.

"Why do that? You're offending enough for the both of us." The Diamond Hybrid replied as Connie, Amethyst and Jackie all laughed while Marco looked stunned.

"Steven, remember what I said before the fight began? Are you TRYING to end up in the doghouse?" The teen asked while shaking his head and laughing. 

Meanwhile, Star was getting desperate. Yes, this was just simple sparring session but it was still frustrating to see that she was currently on the losing end of it. She had to think of a plan and fast...

*Hmm. It's underhanded, but I'll give it a shot. And I'll make it up to him.* She thought to herself as she charged at Steven again...only to purposely(though no one else knew this) stumble to the ground, making Steven lower his guard and approach her out of concern.

"Oh no. Please tell me she isn't...." Marco began to say until Jackie quickly covered his mouth to prevent any type of hint or clue to what Star was doing. The Gems and Connie just looked on and giggled. 

Everyone knew Steven was a well known gentlemen. It's easily one of his most beloved traits. But right now it's one that was likely about to bite him in the ass.

"Are you OK, Star? You're not hurt, are you?" Steven asked as he knelt down to check on his girlfriend...only for THIS to happen:

"MMMMMWAH!" Star exclaimed, planting a huge kiss on Steven's lips and flustering him enough to where she took him down to the ground and was soon on top of him, making her the winner!

"Winner: Star!" Pearl exclaimed as everyone cheered. 

"Steven, how could you fall for that?" Marco asked as Connie giggled.

"Because Steven's a natural gentleman. And Star knew just how to take advantage of that." The girl said as everyone laughed.

"Hey. This makes us even, right? From the restaurant? I mean, I know we weren't really trying to go all out here, but...." Star began to say until Steven kissed her and smiled before asking:

"So what do you want to do for our date?"

*Meanwhile....*

"What?!? You cannot be serious! They're gone?!? Ugh! I can't believe they were allowed to just up and leave as if that freak didn't assualt you, Koda!" Tessa snapped as she and Koda were at her home. Like Koda's family, Tessa was wealthy. And(unfortunately) also like Koda, Tessa was a brat(even though her parents were actually decent people unlike Koda's parents).

"I can't believe it either! He could have killed me! I did nothing to warrant that! It was completely unprovoked! If I ever see that freak again, I may decide to see just how tough he is when I'm at full health and not distracted!" Koda snapped as Tessa massaged his shoulders.

"Oh Koda. You're so brave. You wouldn't resort to such dirty tactics like that Steven freak! If you ever saw him again, you'd teach him a lesson!" She said as Koda chuckled.

"I would. He should be glad I don't hunt him down. I'll beat some respect into him. But I've got better things to do! Besides, I don't know or even care where that freak or those losers with him went!" He exclaimed as his phone rang.

"Hello? Oh Father. How was your....what?....PFT! She's as much of a bottom feeder as her daughter! I only dated her because I thought she had potential......what?....huh....wait you saw HIM at their house?!? What was....alright.....alright then.....I'll tell Keffley to arrange the massage for when you get home. I'll see you later...." Koda said as he hung up.

"What did your Dad want?" Tessa asked as Koda looked smug.

"Looks like that Steven freak and those losers with him turned tail and headed back to that backwater town Beach City! Come on, Tessa." He said as Tessa looked confused.

"Where are we going?" She asked as Koda looked smug.

"I hate leaving money on the table. And I know someone that can help us collect." He said with a smirk as he and Tessa headed for his car.


End file.
